


【奥尔光】伊修加德正教骑士会被暗黑骑士蛊惑吗

by Single_Base_Propellant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Base_Propellant/pseuds/Single_Base_Propellant
Summary: 3.0奥尔什方x5.0dk公式光
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

【1】

他的挚友一脸担忧地望着端坐在桌子后的精灵，终于在对方的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变为淡粉色时犹豫着问了一句：“你还好吗，奥尔什方？”

【2】

蛰伏于自己卧房中的恶灵已经出现了一周之久，而奥尔什方始终坚信那是在与异端者和龙族越来越紧的现实压迫和在想要追求肉体健美的冒险者的欲望中混沌升腾的精神焦虑——所谓的被人紧盯着只是自己紧张过度，而他的房间里其实什么也没有。

“啊，今天也是匆匆就逃走了……难道真的是我吓到他了么。”

在某个与平常无异只是多了一句吐槽的夜晚，他听到了相当突兀的一声嗤笑，奥尔什方下意识转向墙角，那正是他一周以来认为窥探者所处的位置，不出意外地，那里矗立着一团漆黑的雾气，曾经把这当做幻觉的精灵此刻再也不能无视它的存在，抱着下一秒会不会有什么妖异从那团漆黑中爬出来的念头，奥尔什方当机立断拿出拔剑具盾摆出了战斗姿态。

“什么人——！”

劈向黑雾的利剑是白到发光的刃，而在那漆黑雾气中伸出的足有一米长的重剑轻松接下这试探性的一击，在抵挡时他终于可以看出雾气中并不是虚无的一片，而是能隐约看出人的身形，似乎是人族或是猫魅族的家伙。

“你的忍耐力真的足够好啊……”对方的语气停顿了一会儿，像是在琢磨什么事情，“但一块木头都比那家伙容易开窍，我劝你直接放弃好了。”

令骑士自己也大为不解的是，他当时最在意的不是这个黑漆漆的家伙来自何方，也不是这个家伙是挥舞重剑的异端骑士，而是首先想到要如何反驳对方的“挚友追求无用论”。

“你有在自渎的时候叫他名字吧，我听过很多次了。”从黑影中逐渐剥离出一个确定轮廓的家伙并不在意他慌乱又底气不足的驳斥，奥尔什方看到对方将重剑背到背上，继而他周身的雾气散的干干净净。

“那时候在想什么呢？能不能说给我听听？”

从雾中走出的男人戴着头盔，奥尔什方只能艰难地从盔下相当有限的地方来刻画他对眼前生物的形象，那便就只剩一双眼睛一张嘴。奥尔什方苦恼万分。

“……你是什么游荡的亡魂吗？”藏在心中的旖念终于悄无声息地躲进他脑海各色问题之间细小的狭缝中，而在冷静思考不过一秒后，他首先推断了对方最为可能的来历。

“不是亡魂。但也不能算完整的生命体，我似乎只能在特定时刻依托于你才能出现，而且别人是看不到我的，所以别紧张。”

听上去像是又不像是个好消息。

“自从我第一次见你开始也足足有一个星期了，为什么今天才承认我的存在？”

暗黑骑士又笑起来，全然是戏谑的样子：“因为我今天才知道对方是‘逃’跑的，可你不是在这间房中叫着他的名字高潮过很多次了吗？”

极富道德感与羞耻心的骑士先生只敢在私下将欲望袒露，而这隐晦的秘密原来已被窥探多时。

“——我以为你们都已经谈恋爱了呢。”暗黑骑士耸耸肩膀，奥尔什方倒吸一口凉气。

来自深渊的家伙们不仅与圣骑士理念相悖，甚至在体恤人这方面都可恨地令人牙痒，可他又不能拿一个游魂怎样，况且这游魂只有他一人能看到。

“坐下来聊聊天嘛，挚友。”

像是嘲讽，又像是示弱，如撒娇般吐出这样的话的暗黑骑士让奥尔什方的太阳穴抽抽地跳起来，最要命地是他在坐下前还出于习惯与教养为对方拉开了一把椅子——

【3】

从未来莫名其妙地出现在巨龙首的光之战士知道对方能看见他，从他出现的第一天他就知道了。

奥尔什方第一次觉察到他，便盯着他足有三分钟之久，于是光之战士努力把自己缩在房间最昏暗的地方，每天都因公务和暗恋的心情苦恼的家伙这才眨眨眼睛相信自己只是出现了幻觉。

他一开始并不想发出声音打扰他，或许是经历太多的缘故，以至于现在觉得安静地看着对方心中就会产生满足感，直到第三个夜晚，在热水的哗啦声中飘出对方轻唤他名字的声音与粗重的呼吸声——紧贴着面颊的头盔也因此发烫起来，知道对方会想着自己自慰（他自己也这样做过）和在现场的体验完全是两种不同的感受。

尤其是距离上次触碰对方，被温柔地抱在怀中已过去了如此之久，那些甜蜜又苦痛的记忆在此刻疯狂地涌现，而在蒸腾着热气的窄小居室与一声声呼唤着自己的名字的声音刺激下，光之战士感受到自己身体的某处可耻地蠢蠢欲动起来。

只是去格挡的屏风处看一看，应该不会怎样吧……

他悄悄走到两款屏风露出空隙的地方站定，而后将一只眼睛贴到窄小的缝隙间——

蓝发的精灵此刻正仰着头依靠在木质浴桶的边缘，右手还在水下，而左臂则搭在桶沿上；有水珠从他的颊上划过，坠到他的颈间，胸前，或是直接融入蒸腾着的热水，那片白亮的不知混藏着什么余年的液体下；因为后仰姿势而扬起的颈部线条被喉间的吞咽动作映衬地更加诱人，那些闪烁着黄色亮光的散布在额发间的与肌肉群上的细小水珠让光之战士瞳孔不由变大：此刻的奥尔什方在他看来的确十分性感。

如果让他现在穿越回去，或是跑到现在应该已经入睡“另一个自己”的面前告诉对方你会有一天因为看到挚友的肉体和自慰的场景感到口干舌燥的话，他大约会被当成神经病并被战斧警告。

毕竟偷窥心爱的人（或是说暗恋的人）洗澡这件事情，应该不是他拿的剧本。

可是不看白不看啊。不然被卷入这种奇奇怪怪的情景里还有什么意义——他不知道这算不算梦，因为他确信自己每一次从旅馆醒来都不记得昨晚所见的事情，而记忆读档也永远只能在他来到这里时开启。

蓝发的精灵似乎觉察到了什么，疑惑地偏过头来审视着屏风，光之战士立马向后退了几步，然后迅速地逃到了他曾窝缩的角落中。他本意不想打扰往日的恋人，毕竟在这个世界中，奥尔什方已经有了一位光之战士了，而自己只是一个在夜晚出现的小偷，在“光”不在的空隙中贪婪地偷取一点本来他也能拥有的奢侈品。

只穿了衬衫与长裤的巨龙首指挥官头顶着毛巾湿哒哒地从屏风后转出来，那一团漆黑的妖雾如他洗浴前一样乖巧而安静地呆在角落里，奥尔什方觉得自己病情加重了些许。

“总不能因为这种事情甚至去开药吧……”他一面叹气一面用柔软的毛巾将头发中的水分挤出吸干，“保重身体还真是相当重要的事情。”

光抬眼望了床头柜上的座钟，这个时间点，如果自己没有很重要的事情要办的话早就睡了两个小时了……奥尔什方还真是一如既往地爱岗敬业。

旋即他意识到“一如既往”是个相当不准确的词，现在的环境本来就是“往”。他无聊地看着对方在等待头发晾干的时候坐在桌前阅读，而后又看着对方熄灭了房中的烛火上床休息。只剩下壁炉还在熊熊燃烧的房间中仍有着些许光亮，如果抬头向窗外望去，就能看到雪花又飘扬起来。

库尔札斯的风雪夜啊。

在对方的卧床终于传出象征着熟眠的呼吸声时，光之战士伸了个懒腰摆了个更舒服的姿势倚靠在房间的角落。

这感觉真的一点也不坏。

【4】

奥尔什方不知道该从哪里先下手，“挚友”，“偷窥”还是“高潮”？他还真没和堕落的暗黑骑士打过交道。他现在简直后悔给对方拉开那张椅子。

“你来这里是为了做什么？”他决定把那些不重要的因素先抛之脑后，让对话以最主流又平和的方式开展。

“并不是我想来到这里，而是有什么不可抗力促使我来到了这里。”按道理说这段对话不应当发生，因为这件事的结果无外乎只有两个：一是无疾而终，二是在奥尔什方去开安眠药后无疾而终。怎么讲都不应该有第三种情况——而这种情况大幅度倾向于他和奥尔什方会再展开一些故事。

这麻烦可就大了。

光之战士有些苦恼，他不应该因为一时冲动发出那声嗤笑，尽管连他本人都没有意识到，他的嘲讽大多是出于一种嫉妒的情感。

为什么有人的存在是一个幻影，是连看他都要偷偷摸摸的卑微，有人却可以整日在他的爱慕与赞美中浸泡却还想要逃离这蜜罐子？

正义的光之战士永远热心高尚，他甚至愿意为了无法收获与投入对等的爱意的挚友而痛打一顿过去的自己。可是，他在梦中的选择只有奥尔什方。

干脆叫他放弃好了！在对方又一次无意识感叹“光之战士”对于自己的拒绝时，暗黑骑士终于决定亲自下场扼杀他们这段来之不易却还没开始的情感。

反正这个结局他也不喜欢，倒不如早点改写命运的剧本。

“你是谁？”这是第二个相当重要的问题，奥尔什方紧盯着明前戴着头盔的男人——不管是死是活，对方总得有个什么身份，贸然出现在自己的身边，也总要有些理由才是。

光之战士本来就不打算告诉他真名，只是想随便打个哈哈把这个问题含糊过去，但当他的内心浮现出他自己原本的名字时，他没来由觉得心脏抽搐一下——突如其来的状况总会激发他的求知欲，于是心中想要承认自己本来身份的欲望更甚，但他只是张张嘴，还未能发出一个音节，他的身体就剧烈地疼痛起来。

这是不同于他之前体验过的苦痛，好像是在血肉骨骼下粘连的灵魂突然变成了针，从一段段神经一直刺下去，誓要刺破他的肺泡，刺穿他的心脏瓣膜，连骨头中的髓液都刺流出来——他不能说，他求生的本能在此刻无限放大，在脑海中汇成一个念头：说了就会死。

奥尔什方的语气犹疑：“……你没事吧？”

这是这地方的第一个法则：奥尔什方不能知道他是谁。

当想要表达自己的欲望在痛感下熄灭，身体上的折磨也随之消失，光之战士大口喘着气：“没事，谢谢……我只是个普通的冒险者，我大概是做梦的时候会来到这里，醒来后又会把这里的故事完全忘记。”

“冒险者？”奥尔什方听得一头雾水，什么冒险者会半夜跑到他的身边还试图拆散他和还没追求到的人？“你之前来过这里吗？这里是巨龙首营地。”

“来过，很早之前。”他点点头，看来坦然承认这件事并不会对他的身体产生什么影响。

“很早之前……”这件事显然是相当可疑的，在正教一家独大的情况下，暗黑骑士是不能够正大光明出现在伊修加德的隶属范围内的——神殿骑士会将堕落的人赶尽杀绝。

“你真的还活着吗？”奥尔什方伸出手来去握住不速之客的手腕，没有像他想象中那样手指会穿过对方的身体，而是他切实地感受到了对方作为生物的存在。被握住手腕的人的动作僵直了，紧随着将手腕抽了出来。

“我肯定是活着的。”光之战士用另一只手不自在地抚摸着被奥尔什方碰过的地方，那些早已碎散在往昔的旧梦在此刻粘合而清晰起来，如发生在现实中的真实一般，这是跨越了错折的时间与交叠的空间来自爱人的触碰。

蓝发的精灵看起来不太理解，但也没有再追问什么，只是讪讪地收回了自己的手。

“我不会对你做什么不好的事情，最多就是和你聊聊天……我大概过不了多久就不会再出现了。”暗黑骑士像是发誓一样举起手来这样保证到。

实话实说，奥尔什方其实并不在意对方存在——只要他不是抱着作恶的想法就行。

“好吧，不忙的时候确实可以聊聊，但我希望你能尊重我的想法，起码不能窥探我的秘密，也不能对我想要追求他那件事指手划脚。”

方才还感慨良多的光之战士恼火起来：且放下观看男友洗澡一事不提，他自己难道还不能阻止自己和这个家伙谈恋爱吗？况且之前对方也没白嫖他的肉体，现在回来收个报酬又怎么了！

虽然是痛心疾首地在心中将两个要求全盘否定，但光仍不露声色地郑重点头：“我知道了。”

【5】

暗黑骑士没窥探他的秘密，也没对他指手画脚。只是在挚友与自己交谈时，摘下头盔在他脸颊上亲了一口。

这样一来，那些赞美的语言，象征着爱的泄洪的情感表达便被这突如其来的一口全部闷死在了胸腔里。

脸红，气愤，想要偏过头去看摘下头盔的家伙长什么样子，又不能让挚友发现到其中的端倪，在四种情绪同时爆发时，他手忙脚乱地沉默了，像等待例行公事一样等待着“热情宣言”的光之战士露出罕见的担忧与疑惑：“你的脸好红，是不是发烧了？”

“不……没事，路上还请小心，我会一直在这里等你回来——我可能确实是昨晚受了风寒，你要保重身体。”奥尔什方强压着怒气不去看在他身侧因恶作剧得逞而快乐地要冒出泡来的家伙，他像往常一样同光之战士道了再见。

罪魁祸首在居室内只剩下他与奥尔什方两人后开始释怀地大笑起来，虽然别人听不到他的声音，但他自持在某些方面是相当尊重奥尔什方的感受。

“不是说不会插手我和他的事情吗？”正直善良的骑士羞愤交加，在这几天以朋友身份与对方相处的过程中，他与暗黑骑士有过不少身体接触，而对对方的戒心也随着时间推移慢慢放下——可是对方今天做出这种……

暗黑骑士早就在他没反应过来时带好了头盔，他现在所能看到的不过是对方怎么都藏不住笑意的眼和弧度大得过于恼人的唇角。

“你不觉得他有点过分吗？你每天都在很努力地向他靠近，可他给你的回应永远是逃开，说不定对方已经对此感到困扰了。”光之战士确信自己在毫不脸红地睁着眼说瞎话，他当年逃开正是因为已经开始对奥尔什方抱有了不可言说的微妙情感。

蓝色头发的家伙看起来有点被打击到，但暗黑骑士的鬼话是断不可全信的，奥尔什方皱眉：“亲吻都能随便给人的话，难以想象你究竟是怎样的性格，想必你也没体会过‘喜欢’这种情感的真正意义。”

“反正是在梦里，醒来后什么也不会记得。”

在精灵看来这是毫无道德感可言的狡辩，而只有说出这话的人才知道这句话下藏了多少嘲讽与失落。绮念到如今只能依托于梦，而醒来后却无一点踪迹可觅，甚至说在他充实忙碌的冒险生涯中，他竟没有什么余暇去想起奥尔什方。

如果这一切从这个节点被修饰，那他们的结局会不会变得更好一些？

“如果你有心爱的人，你就不会这样做，因为你会无时不刻都忠于他，会忠于你内心的选择。”

奥尔什方坚信自己总能通过圣骑士的信念而感化在深渊堕落的已久的人，但其实这并无关信仰与执念——在爱的平台上，圣骑士与暗黑骑士没有什么不同。

无非是他不知道这位异端者已过世的爱人就是自己，他的确是一直都忠于内心的选择的。

“你想拯救我吗？”他抬眼去看奥尔什方，毫不意外，精灵郑重地点了点头。

他就是骑士，天生的骑士，就连暗黑骑士他也慈悲怜悯。

“好啊。”那么就来试试看吧，我的骑士。

看你能否将我从愧疚的涡流中托举而起，能否把我从孤寂悲冷的冻原上解放，能否像你曾经宣誓过那样，对我的爱火永不熄灭，直到库尔札斯春来的那一天。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

这是奥尔什方不理会暗黑骑士的第三天，对方在他这里第四次碰壁后终于气鼓鼓地坐到了他的卧床上。

呼……奥尔什方在心里长舒口气。

在挚友外出远行的日子里，暗黑骑士比平常显得话更多一点，不过也多不到哪里去，无非就是问问自己今天忙不忙累不累伊修加德和龙族怎样，背着战斧的傻小子有没有回来，你有没有想他一类毫无营养的问题。

他基本上都如实回答，只有在被问到你想不想那个家伙的时候，奥尔什方会下意识地斟酌一下，纵然心中的答案清晰明朗，但他怕如实回答的话暗黑骑士又要亲他。

怎么……怎么还有如此不知廉耻之人！想到这里的正直骑士不由得羞红了脸，在记录本上写画着的铅笔折断了尖端的一截碳芯。

他想回头看看坐在他身后的卧床边的家伙是不是在盯着他看，可万一和对方对视了尴尬的无疑会是自己。精灵犹豫再三，终于决定合上笔记本后去洗澡，起码衣柜和屏风都在他的前方，他不会因为拿衣服或者洗浴而对上对方戏谑的眼神——那种眼神真是令人头痛。

他毫不怀疑对方在他洗浴时偷窥过他，既然连他自渎那种事情都知道的清清楚楚——奥尔什方不自在地扫视一眼屏风，在确认对方没有在看他后迅速地从浴桶中站了起来并围上浴巾——如果是自己的话，绝不可能办出这种事情来，除非，他面对的人是光之战士。

偷窥的原因无外乎两个，一是被偷窥的对象是心中爱慕之人，不管是暗恋的还是已经与对方建立关系的，想要欣赏对方的身体的心情是永不会改变的；二则是品行低贱的色鬼，看到身体健美面容姣好的人就会克制不住自己的欲望想要偷窥。

暗黑骑士虽然是个恶劣的人，但说他是色鬼……奥尔什方在擦头发的时候特意看了看镜中的自己，自己好像也没有长到那种人见人爱的美男子标准吧，搞不懂他怎么想的。

待他穿好衬衫与长裤，将毛巾搭在脖间从屏风后转出时，暗黑骑士正坐在床头的位置，脑袋低低地歪在木质的靠板上，看起来是睡着了。

先抛开那些有的没的不谈，这家伙今天看起来挺累的样子，平常一口气不歇骚扰十几个问题今天问了四个就自讨没趣地走开了，而且这四个问的都还兴趣缺缺的……

今天心情不好吗？还是说在梦境之外遇到了棘手的麻烦？

奥尔什方在暗黑骑士面前站定，轻轻用手捧住他的头盔，而后相当缓慢地一寸寸地将盔甲帮他从头上摘下。如果他累了，那就好好睡一觉吧，对方又不是坏到连躺在床上都不配，让一个疲倦的家伙睡在冰冷的地板或是逼仄的沙发上都不是一个骑士应该做的，自己偶尔睡一次沙发也没什么关系。

当黑色的泛着金属光泽的防具与对方最后一缕发丝也完全剥离的时候，奥尔什方无意间瞄到了对方的真容——

天呐。天呐。

虽然心情震惊到几乎是云廊所有对龙弩炮同一刻在他心中齐射，但奥尔什方将头盔放到置物台上的动作依然轻柔缓慢，暗黑骑士看上去是精明极了的家伙，说不定一点扰动就能叫他醒来。

精灵蹲下身去想要看清对方的面貌，棕褐色的额发盖过了眉毛，但鼻子和嘴唇完全就像是同光之战士一个模子里刻出来，除了下巴上略显杂乱的胡渣和看起来不怎么精神的发型，他几乎就快要把这家伙认成是他暗恋的人。

“是妖异吗……”他小声地感叹道，心中浮现出来小时听过的精怪故事，有种邪恶的生物会变成心爱人的模样。

“……你偷看我干什么？好看吗？”被观察着的“妖异”突然睁眼了，是那双他喜欢的不得了的蓝眼睛，望向他时坦坦荡荡，温柔又缱绻，一点躲闪与遮掩都没有。

奥尔什方的脸永远比身体真诚，一瞬间脸就红到了脖子根，好像对他说这话的不是暗黑骑士，而就是他的爱人，他这样温柔看他本就是天经地义的事。

是该先逃跑还是开口问他？要问他和挚友是什么关系还是先回答他“好看吗”这个问题？奥尔什方几乎要爆炸了，以俯视的姿态看着他的暗黑骑士凑近了点，他若隐若无感受到对方的温热气息——

完了。他又要亲他了。

奥尔什方觉得应该在过激的事情发生前及时止损，于是鼓起勇气抬头面对那双迷人的蓝眼睛，中气十足地问道：“你是不是他的父亲！”

暗黑骑士的表情呆滞了。就好像是一块冻在库尔札斯西部冰川上的坚硬磐石，直到他反应过来奥尔什方说了什么后这块岩石开始迅速地崩坏开来：“谁是他爹！我长得有那么老吗！”是哪个白痴年轻时被这蓝毛骗得神魂颠倒的！是谁！是谁！光之战士气到想和奥尔什方打一架。

“那你……是他哥哥？”精灵比光之战士本人更加疑惑——难不成还是挚友本人不成？挚友怎么可能留这种发型和胡子？怎么可能成为暗黑骑士？

“我也不是他哥！”

奥尔什方看到对方身上似乎波动出了暗黑之力这种东西。他见事情不对立马改口：“那你难不成还是他本人……虽然长得是一模一样……”

唯有这个答案令暗黑骑士沉默了，并不是他不想承认，而是在他想要点头说是的时候，那种可怖的如死亡宣告般的恐惧再次漫上心头。

于是在精灵第二次询问“你是不是他的时候”光之战士小幅度地摇了摇头。看来在奥尔什方面前否认自己的真实身份是被这个世界可接受的行为，因此死亡宣告立马消失地无影无踪，而当他从恐惧中回过神来，他面前的精灵已然是一副疑惑不解的表情。

暗黑骑士只有在最后一个猜想时有所停顿，可他最后还是否认了这个猜想。为什么？

他就是光之战士吗？是他的另一个灵魂还是什么别的？但看起来确实比自己认识的那位老成很多……

暗黑骑士凑上去吻奥尔什方的额头，为此精灵的自我意识不得不中断了。

“这是我讨的报酬。”暗黑骑士狡黠地伸出舌尖舔舔嘴唇，圣洁的骑士羞愤交加，捂着脑门上被亲过的地方一脸震怒，好像那根本不是一个轻飘飘的吻，而是什么污秽的烙印。

他爱着对方是不假，有着对对方异于常人的欲望也不假，但那只限于那个人，而不是长得像他的随便什么生物。

毫无愧疚可言的暗黑骑士站起来，绕过他准备去拿放在置物柜上的头盔，奥尔什方终于反应过来，迅速起身扣住了对方的双手：“等等，你不能总是随自己喜好来办事，有些话我们得说清楚！”

骑士越是要保护心中的爱的唯一与圣洁，他就越是嫉妒那个远处异地的自己，所以他非但没有悔改的心思，反倒更加张扬跋扈起来——在对方眼里，暗黑骑士不就是堕落的异端吗？所以什么都比不过那个战士，比不过那个见了他会脸红的纯洁小处男。

“你放手，我本来也没想摘下头盔，是你自己要来恶心自己的。”光之战士说完就后悔了，这话听上去好像倒是在埋怨对方一般，毕竟这个奥尔什方也什么都不知道，说出这种话来对他也相当不公平。

他想甩开他。可骑士的力量也不容小觑，况且他想要抓住他的心情比他急切多了，他甩人的动作还未做完，一阵疼痛就攀上了手腕。

“你到底长不长这个样子？”他居高临下看着他，语气严厉又严肃，偏就是要把这问题问个清楚的态度。

暗黑骑士此刻倒不恼了，他微微动了动被骑士握住的手腕：“疼，松开点。”

暗黑骑士绝对是个骗人的好手，刚才还生气现在又立刻向他服软，眼睛可怜巴巴求着他要他对他网开一面，这是什么级别的鬼怪妖精才能如此蛊惑人心？

松开就松开点，他堂堂伊修加德正教骑士绝不怕这种污秽污浊之物。

被解开限制的暗黑骑士揉了揉手腕，抬起头来看他，蓝眼睛美得不可方物，他听见对方小心翼翼地问他：“我难道不像他吗？”

这可就太过分了，毕竟这种姿态可不是暗黑骑士能有的，这是这家伙从他暗恋的人，他视作珍宝的挚友的身上偷来的，骑士又生气又喜欢，暗黑骑士显然懂得如何迎合他的丑陋欲念，这样的学习模仿竟比挚友本人所带来的冲击更甚。

暗黑骑士又说了：“让我亲你一下好不好？”

这次堕落者可没给他犹豫的机会，对方按住他的肩膀踮起脚来吻住他的嘴唇，一片海蓝色温柔地望他，奥尔什方不由自主就张开了嘴，任对方抱着自己的肩背，将自己的理智一点点烧干净。

这怪不得他违背了一个骑士的信念，在骑士这个身份前，他首先是个有七情六欲的人。

暗之骑士跌跌撞撞地向后退去，奥尔什方扶住他的腰免得他一个不小心栽倒，然后在靠近卧床时被对方拥抱着一起摔进床铺之中。

暗黑骑士眨眨眼睛，终于脱下温和的欺瞒伪装，听上去有些小小的得意——他不知道什么时候对方松开了他的嘴唇——暗黑骑士问他：要不要做爱？

骑士敢肯定自己的东西已经隔着薄薄的裤料顶到对方的腿根附近了，可对方穿的是铠甲，说不定没什么感觉，他挣扎着要从对方的身体上支起身来，但暗黑骑士毫不客气的按住他的腰下压，他半勃的性器再次卡进暗黑骑士的腿根间。

真不要吗？求你了。

像小动物一样躲藏到他怀中撒娇耍赖的暗黑骑士真不是好东西。

而鬼迷心窍地答应了他的自己更不是！奥尔什方几乎是绝望地回抱住了身下的男人。

他一边脱装备一边把装备扔到地板上，盔甲在地板上发出咚的碰撞声，精灵怕这些声音要被听到，于是从难舍难分的亲吻中坏气氛地提醒他不要太过，而对方只是轻笑着搂住他咬了咬他的耳朵：“放心，能听到的只有你。”

脱掉装备的暗黑骑士身上只剩一件领口松垮的薄衬衫和一条已经褪到膝窝处的长裤，奥尔什方开始主动吻他，从他的耳朵吻到侧颈，舌头舔过喉结在一路向下，大敞着的领口是能看见沟壑的胸肌和大大小小的新旧程度不一的伤痕——他的舌头停留在胸前一处淡粉色刚长出的嫩肉上，暗黑骑士向上拱了拱腰，示意他亲手脱掉自己的衣服。

奥尔什方确信他解开对方衬衣纽扣的手在抖，在昏黄灯光下流淌着蜜色光彩的肌肤大片地裸露出来——对方鼓成一团的内裤微微可以感觉到湿意，此时正撩开了自己衬衫的下摆磨蹭着自己的腹肌，而后他又将内裤与膝处的裤子一并脱下，奥尔什方将那一团衣物扔到了不会碍事的床角上。

“你是不是没和男人做过？”暗黑骑士轻笑着屈起一条腿来勾着骑士的后腰向他的身体更加靠近，他又想讨吻，这次却被精灵偏过头拒绝了，他相当生硬地回答了暗黑骑士的问题：“没有。”

他是私生子，名门的宴会没参加过几场，而就算偶尔识得些女眷也都对他兴趣缺缺，更别说男人这种，在贵族里面都羞于启齿的隐秘爱恋了。

“那我教给你。”暗黑骑士将两根手指放进嘴中舔弄了几下，直到两指间挂着些许透明的唾液时，他便将手指放到了自己的穴口附近，其中一只手指先是在入口处浅浅地戳刺几下，而后缓慢扎进去一个指节，暗黑骑士皱皱眉头，似乎是觉得难以进行下去，但又不想在处男前丢了面子，只好顺着干涩的触感继续将手指推进去。

他忘了自己也是许久没做过的人，身体干涩生疏起来也是合理，于是又把这笔账算到一脸血红的认真学习着的精灵身上，想着某日一定要全都讨回来。

“有没有蝾螈油？”

精灵红着脸点头，而后匆匆地走到几乎是房间对角线的位置扒翻了三分钟才找到一瓶，光之战士躺在床上等得都快萎了，他甚至怀疑奥尔什方是不是要临时变卦。

“这种东西要放到好找的地方……”他伸出手来示意奥尔什方将药瓶递给他，对方却迟疑着没伸出手来，光之战士心下一惊：难不成还真就变卦了？

“我帮你吧。”奥尔什方迅速脱了衬衫和下裤，将直立而硬挺的性器与暗之骑士的靠在一起，他用手掌握住对方的柱身，透明的淫液将对方的耻毛沾得亮晶晶的，暗黑骑士似乎是被看得羞了，双手勾着他的脖子将他的脑袋压到自己胸前：“别看了，直接做。”

冒险者的胸肌比他想象中柔软那么一点，两块鼓起的肌肉推挤着他的脸颊将他整个人都埋进对方的乳内，而下腹被对方高翘的一直吐着汁液的性器胡乱擦蹭着，他任着暗黑骑士放纵地挂在他的身上，用一只手歪歪扭扭倒了些许蝾螈油糊到对方的会阴处。

冰凉黏稠的液体与肌肤接触的质感让他不自觉打了个寒战，奥尔什方的鼻尖埋在他的乳肉间，舌头粗粝而重重地碾过乳头；精灵的手掌很大，于是可以一手盖住他的半边胸部，然后将手握成一圈，那紧致又不失柔软的乳肉就被箍成一个小肉包，争先恐后地挤压充满了指缝间，好像要溢出来一样，而他另一手将顺着重力下滑的粘液就着手指送进身下人的后穴中，干涩火热的肠肉在违背主人意识一般紧缩着叫嚣逃离，对方的阴茎却随着腰的小幅摆动是不是蹭到他的手臂好像叫他再快点。

“两根，快点。”暗黑骑士伸出粉色的舌头舔去他鼻尖坠挂着的摇摇欲坠的汗滴，向他张开嘴巴展示他洁白的牙齿，红色的舌，泛着水光的嘴唇与无比渴求的欲念。他向下送腰，将手指吞到根部的同时，因刺痛与轻微的撕裂感发出低吟，却还是气势十足地用脚跟砸了砸他的后腰。

“会痛的吧。”他不乐意看他露出一点痛苦的神色，就算是做爱他也本能地关爱着对方的第一感受。

蛊惑人心的恶魔如蛇一样缠上来，乱糟糟的胡茬磨着他的颈，从嘴中吐出软软的弯折的气音笑他：“那你的东西更大，怎么办？”

没有廉耻之心满脑子只想着淫乱高潮的家伙不值得他再去过多考虑，他看出来暗黑骑士就是想要他操他，压着他把他操到床垫里，压着他把他操到失智失神才是他想要的，究竟是多缺男人才会有这种想法啊。

他痛斥对方的不检点，又为无可自拔完全沦陷的自己感到悲哀，而后将两根手指捅到深处——说不痛是不可能的，向来没吃瘪的家伙在此刻拔高了声音叫了出来，指甲在他的肩颈处留下一道道沙沙疼痛的抓痕，蝾螈油顺着破开的缝隙流进去，干涩的肠道逐渐开始变得柔软而滑腻。

“动一动，奥尔什方，我要软了。”

终于从疼痛中回神的暗黑骑士另一只手从精灵的脖子处移到他的性器上，他开始一边小声呻吟一边重新将他的性器撸硬。奥尔什方是惊异于他肯唤他的名字，于是在对方能够顺利接纳两根手指后他又加入了一根，暗黑骑士将满是体液的手在精灵的胸膛上抹干净，而后双手继续勾住精灵的脖子顺着他手指抽插的频率送腰：“再快点……”

奥尔什方将手指抽出来，报复一样把那些淫秽的液体抹在对方的脸上——而暗黑骑士依旧没让他失望地毫无羞耻之心，他甚至在精灵的指尖滑过他的唇角时想要伸出舌头来去舔他的手。

“进来，奥尔什方，把你的东西放进来。”已经被拓开成大开大合收缩的肉洞胡乱地向下去戳精灵的性器，暗黑骑士的阴茎高扬着显露出深红微微发紫的饱胀状态，奥尔什方用性器抵住穴口，顺着湿滑的液体轻轻松松将龟头送进去，当暗黑骑士的肠肉完全吞没掉性器的头部后，他再一寸寸缓慢向前推进着，肠肉和性器在空气与粘液的作用下摩擦发出淫靡细微的水声。

“要帮你解决这个吗？”

暗黑骑士整个人都挂在奥尔什方身上，小腿紧紧地勾着他的腰腹，好像不使劲对方的性器就会从自己的身体滑落一般；而此时精灵将一只手腾出空来抚摸着身下人颤抖着流水的阴茎，他不明白对方怎么就仅仅是自慰了一会儿就不撸了，放任这根硬邦邦的东西在两人之间乱戳。

“不要……”在精灵停下动作的时候，暗黑骑士还是相当努力地将自己的后穴撑开去吞对方的性器，于是手臂因此揽得更紧，距离也一点点在拉近，他想要把整个人都沉在奥尔什方身上，让这个精灵族的男性占满他的整个世界。

得到首肯的人再也无暇顾及琐事，他将骑士的信念守则统统抛之脑后，也将对方究竟是什么人来自哪里为什么要和自己做爱这种疑惑也抛之脑后。

他确信此刻的自己是被深爱的，也是真正在给予爱的一方。

他将性器一举没入对方的肉穴中，那些肠肉猛然绞尽了他的性器，争先恐后地涌上来吮吸挤压，但因为姿势的缘故，他的阴茎没办法总是插到对方的肉穴深处，于是怎么叫喊着“再快点再深点”怎么扭动自己的腰怎么发出动人的呻吟声都是无意义的挣扎。

光之战士不是不想高潮着射出来，他是觉得久别重逢的一炮该是令人难以忘怀的，不被操射总归不太尽兴。

他脱力地拍拍奥尔什方的肩膀：“退出去。”

初经人事的精灵自然是自信心大受打击，可还没等他为此做出什么回应，对方已经背对着他塌下腰肢高抬起臀部，因方才的撞击而擦红了一小半的臀丘上有着快要干涸的液体痕迹与刚刚染上的，那翕合着的肠洞则是能在张开时看到里面粉嫩的肠肉与透明的淫液，甚至还有一小滴从穴口滑落下来坠到他的脚跟处。

“现在来吧，把我操出来。”暗黑骑士将跪爬的姿势调整一下，脑袋侧过来冲他提出这样的要求。

毕竟奥尔什方只是个处男，他没办法要求处男做到自己要求的那种程度。

天呐。天呐。

这震撼比奥尔什方今天看到对方的脸时更加具有冲击力。

他连点头说是的反应都没有，扶着自己的性器一下捅到了最深处，囊袋撞击对方臀部的声音清脆而响，更别提这一路上惹得肠肉发出多少咕叽咕叽的水声。

被猛然顶了一下的光之战士手脚发软，刚想要调整一下继续摆好姿势却迎来了第二下——精灵的速度确实够快，握住他腰肢的双手有力地钳住他的身体，好在每一次拔出后都能迅速地一举攻入，暗黑骑士不得不顺着惯性一下下被向前顶，直到前面只剩下床头板时，精灵开始温柔地插他并且问他要不要向后退一点。

他跪趴的姿势未变，摇了摇头让精灵继续，对方的动作现在终于有了他想要的意思，刚一体会到空虚就立刻被填满，他双手扒着床板，因为对方的顶弄嘴角留下一串串涎液，那些水渍滴落在对方的床单上绽开一簇簇痕迹。

“多换几个角度。”

连找高潮点这种事情都要他教，光之战士一时不知道这事是好气还是好笑。

他开始把腰压的更低好让自己颤颤巍巍吐汁的阴茎在床单上磨来磨去——直到对方的性器终于压过他那梦寐以求的地方时，光之战士立马软了腿，他连扒拉住床板的力气都没了，像一条潮过后浅滩上的游鱼，完全将自己交给奥尔什方掌控着，精灵怕他的脑袋撞到木板，便将钳制腰部的一只手伸出来隔在他的额头与木板间。

他被操着操着，突然声音就高拔而不受控制起来。

精灵明白那声艳丽的惊叫与身体瘫软事出有因，于是照着找到的角度更快更狠地压着暗黑骑士操起来——他身下的家伙似乎是要崩溃了一会儿说着“不行太快了”一会儿又毫不遮掩地叫着“好大好舒服”这种浪话，带着哭腔的喘息并着舒爽的呻吟一刻也不停，性器胡乱地蹭着床单好像迫不及待想要迎来登顶的那一刻——

他在射精时肠肉紧缩了起来，于是奥尔什方也抱着他射了。在浓稠的积攒了许久的精液将暗黑骑士下腹的床单和腹部搅得一滩泥泞。

高潮过后的光之战士双目无神地望着床头的一只造型奇特的煤油灯，凉凉的口水在在他脸颊附近流了一滩，黏黏湿湿的触感让他从失神中逐渐清醒过来——而奥尔什方此刻还正抱着他射精。

他们精灵族好像一直是这样的。

他稍稍再高抬一点臀部，温凉的精液持续不断地从他的肠道灌入，他觉得自己的小腹微微鼓了起来，感觉怪怪的，但总又不能逃开。

奥尔什方射完后终于将阴茎从对方已经如泄洪的肉洞中拔了出来，临走时还恋恋不舍地将性器上粘粘糊糊的东西都顺着臀缝擦了一遍，暗黑骑士想笑，但又不想损了奥尔什方的尊严，于是他尽力加紧了屁股转过身来坐下——奥尔什方看见仍有一小股液体缓缓地从暗黑骑士的身下流出。

光之战士勾着他的脖子要讨个温柔甜蜜的吻，奥尔什方给的爽快极了——就像是他的恋人要向他讨吻一样，天经地义的，他凭什么不给？

异端者坏到不行地拉着他的手去摸自己微微鼓胀起来的小腹，带着情热未退的媚态与若有若无的青涩打趣他：“这么厉害？”

血气方刚的骑士羞得恨不得找个地缝，但对方还在用舌头舔着他的嘴巴，牙齿咬着他的唇，眼睛直勾勾地看他——那双美得不像话的蓝眼睛。

好了。现在提到挚友，这来历不明的男人也算一个了。他的胡茬蹭着自己光洁的下巴，奥尔什方脑子里除却要吻他竟没有其他想法。

“我抱你去洗一下……”他说话磕磕绊绊的，双手托起对方的臀瓣时更能感受到他射进对方后穴中的东西在顺着他的手腕低落到床铺上。

“嗯……”光之战士顺从地把脑袋搁到奥尔什方的肩膀上，抬起手来摸了摸他给对方留下的抓痕，“……疼不疼？”

“不疼。”

光之战士长长嘘了口气，双手又勾住精灵的脖颈，身体安心地依靠在奥尔什方的臂弯中：“……我真的好喜欢你啊，好想你。”

他抱他的时候不像之前任何一次，或是出于恶作剧，或是出于向他索取；他就是抱住他，仿佛精灵就是他身体，生命中缺失的一块，而如此温柔地将他揽住后，他的整个人便又完整起来。

“再让我拥有你一次吧……挚友。”

他挂在他的怀中睡着了。眼角泛出一滴眼泪。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

【1】

奥尔什方怎么想都觉得这事是自己做错了，如果暗黑骑士再出现，他一定诚心诚意地向对方道歉。

【2】

奥尔什方是洗漱时发现脖子上的吻痕的，他不记得对方吻过他这里——起码做爱时没有。

来去无踪的暗黑骑士不知是什么时候离开了这里，于是奥尔什方醒时才发现自己还维持着抱着什么东西的睡姿，怀中的人已经不见了，取而代之的是一只枕头——那是他昨夜为对方从衣柜中取出的——累极了的暗黑骑士在洗浴的时候就睡着了，奥尔什方一个人清理战场清理到半夜才躺下。

熟睡的家伙感知到了热源的靠近，蹭着蹭着就蹭到精灵的怀中，身材高大颀长的精灵可以完完全全把他圈在怀里。

他本想着对方是睡着的，而醒后又全然不会记得这里的事情，所以抱他时也一点没犹豫；而从现在怀里多出的枕头来看，下次见面少不了又要被对方嘲笑了。

他对着镜子用手指去摸那处嫣红的皮肤，这是他醒后留在我身上的吗？好恶劣。精灵想到对方一脸恶作剧得逞的表情，嘴角竟不由上扬起来——真是相当可爱的男人。

不过……

奥尔什方微蹙起眉，手指在镜中红点那处摩挲好久。

他昨天究竟是什么意思。

如埋怨如控诉般流着泪说爱他想他，却只能在梦中尽情得到渴求——再拥有一次？他和自己很早前就认识了吗？而且似乎和自己还是恋人关系？

褪下盔甲的暗黑骑士在他看来是如此惹人怜爱，不单是因为对方样貌与心慕之人一模一样，更是因那人似乎永不满足地向他索求着爱与喜欢，如早涸了栖身之所的鱼儿忽触到海，想把身体永沉在他中。

奥尔什方叹气，将衬衫扣到最上面的扣子，这样一来那处爱痕便算作秘密了。毕竟指挥室里还有堆叠称小山的公务需要他去处理，现在可不是想这些杂事的时候。

【3】

光之战士确认自己来得不是时候。

座钟的时针已经指向十点，而奥尔什方还和那位“年轻的自己”坐在桌前相谈甚欢。按照平常的习惯，奥尔什方应当已经将身子浸入热水中泡澡了。

他懒洋洋打个哈欠，故意从奥尔什方身后擦着他的椅子背走到书柜那边去拿书——看不到暗黑骑士的“那个自己”一往如常，而奥尔什方则不由得坐直了身子。

给他留个面子，还是不要去打扰他和喜欢的人聊天了。暗黑骑士将盔甲脱下来归置好，穿着常服倚在床头翻着那本诗集——那是一本叙事诗，讲的是恶龙残忍杀害了少女，然后被骑士寻仇的恶俗故事，作为已经揭开伊修加德历史遮羞布的英雄读这种故事自然是兴趣缺缺，没一会儿就倚着床头开始打瞌睡。

虽然是挚友看不到的人，但从他出现在居室里已足有一个钟头，奥尔什方总觉得晾着对方于心理上是难耐的折磨，况且挚友看起来也困了，于是他谢过他给自己带来的礼物，真诚问他要不要去休息。

“虽然和你在一起的时间很快乐，但刚结束了旅程就来到我这里，也没有歇息一下什么的，身体会吃不消吧？”如果是往日，他一定在内心幻想着对方会不会提出留宿的要求，以目前的情况来看，就算对方提出来他也只能忍痛拒绝。

“也是……其实很早就想睡了，但总觉得不多讲一些就像是敷衍你一般——我可不想对你做那种事情。”短发的战士笑起来暖融融的，他向奥尔什方道别，临走前眼睛亮晶晶的看他：“我最近可能要去利姆萨·罗敏萨一趟，如果哪天没在营地里看见我，可不要以为我被银狼吃了傻乎乎跑到外面去找我啊。”

“怎么会呢，英雄才不会被那种生物打倒。”奥尔什方轻笑起来，“回来前给我写信？我会为你准备好炉火与热茶的。”

光之战士点头应允，而后房屋的门被轻轻叩上反锁。奥尔什方叹了口气，事情自那个暗黑骑士出现的一刻就变得相当复杂起来——不，其实真正复杂的那一刻是从他决心要操他开始。

色令智昏。色令智昏。他本来就不该这样草率地去抱他，他那骑士的精神与信念现在应当已经被对方拉到地狱里被恶魔吞噬干净了。

毫无防备打着瞌睡的暗黑骑士看上去柔软而无威胁，而褪下盔甲意味着什么奥尔什方多少能够猜个七七八八，毕竟是他昨日先将对方抱进怀里的，他伸出手来托着对方的脑袋，另一手扶住暗黑骑士的腰，缓缓将他放平在床上。

他的确是浅眠，还不等奥尔什方将他的脑袋轻放在柔软的枕头上，暗黑骑士就已经被弄醒了：“……你聊完了？”他揉揉眼睛打个小哈欠，奥尔什方放开他，于是他坐直身子再伸个懒腰。

“昨天那个，你身体没关系吗……”

“没事。梦是不会影响到我的现实生活的，而每次重新进入这里的时候我的身体都会恢复某种特定的状态。”暗黑骑士冲他笑笑，伸手去解奥尔什方的衬衫纽扣。

“不行不行——”奥尔什方急忙用手挡住自己的领口，他今天在工作的时候已经决定不能让错误再延续下去，“不可以做了！”

暗黑骑士呆滞了一下，然后皱起眉头：“……我也没说要跟你做啊，我只是看看我留的东西还在不在，松开手我看一眼。”

其实这要求也是低于骑士心中最低道德标准线的无礼要求，但和“诱骗正教骑士与自己做爱”相比这要求显得顺眼了不止百倍，奥尔什方乖乖松开手，暗黑骑士的手指在他两处纽扣轻轻一挑，他的衬衫便露出胸前大片的肌肤，那点红色还完好地嵌在他的锁骨附近。

暗黑骑士终于肯放开精灵让他去洗澡。

果然，还是不能这样下去了吧。明明没听任何声音，他的目光却总是无意地扫过屏风间的空隙，仿佛还在期待着对方贪婪的视线一样——这也太糟糕了。

暗黑骑士从奥尔什方抱起枕头的那一瞬间就觉察到对方想要干什么，他一下就抓住对方的手腕，精灵一个重心不稳差点跌到他身上去，好歹是趁乱用手掌撑住了床垫，只不过手掌的支撑点与暗黑骑士离得过进了，就好像是奥尔什方把对方罩在了怀里一般。

暗黑骑士抬起头来，蓝眼睛微微眯起来瞧着他，奥尔什方想将手臂移开些距离，却被对方紧紧扣住：“你今天和他聊了些什么？他说喜欢你了？”

骑士皱着眉头矢口否认，语气中罕见带了些生气的意思：“他没说，但我不知道这和你有什么必然联系，你一开始就说过不会插手我们之间的事情。”

暗黑骑士哑火了半分钟之久，奥尔什方趁他松懈将双手从对方的桎梏中解放，而后将自己的枕头抱到胸前——

“昨天是你抱的我，我便顺理成章以为你选择了我。”

这话听起来像笑话般可笑，提了倒还不如不提。唯一的好处是让他清醒地认识到现实：对方能够坦然承认的所爱只有那位，亲吻与拥抱都是精神寄托的附赠，是他凭皮囊得到的好处。他断然是不知道他多爱他的，精灵只是一个人，将精力分两份，一份应付迟钝的不肯开口已足够辛苦，又如何有能力担他这份，这岁月中积淀的思念与永不能化开的噤声苦痛？

他终究不是能接受他的人，那个无条件爱他的人已永远停驻在了黄昏的余晖下，停驻在他不再复回的时间奔流中。

“我只想知道你究竟是不是光之战士。我不想轻易否定自己，但又没办法忽视你，我从未想象有人会这样爱我，而你又长得如此像他......”精灵说着说着，却突然没了声音，这是他第一次如此严肃地感受到自己是“可耻”的，不是作为骑士，而是作为一个被爱的人。

对方给予自己的是毫无保留的爱，而自己却拘泥于他是不是与“那个人”有什么联系——情感是随心所欲的，是不能够被教义被规矩束缚着的活的事物，用标准，用喜好来衡量，绝对是足够可耻的事情。

但现在才意识到问题的严重性已是为时已晚，暗黑骑士先他一步对此做出回答：“我确实对你期望过高了。仔细想想，反正我醒来后什么都不记得，所以梦里也不必如此认真。”

辩解常常在没底气的时候显得更加苍白，而道歉则意味着完全投降，奥尔什方左右为难，于是去握住暗黑骑士的手：“为什么不能说呢？告诉我答案吧，让我认识真正的你，就算不是他，就算是我从未谋面的人，我也愿意倾注与你同等的爱给你……”

“我并不是因为想要获得回报或是为了补偿才做出这样的事情——你不能够理解才是合乎情理的，我对你要求太过严苛了。”

一套组合拳拳拳到肉，堵得奥尔什方什么话都说不出。

“睡觉吧，不要耽误你明天的工作。”暗黑骑士一骨碌从床上爬起来，似乎是很快就接受了发生在两人之间的变故，“我去睡沙发。”

以暗黑骑士自身为中心，在他周身形成了一个半球状的屏障，黑漆漆的半球时亮时暗闪现着将里面的人包裹起来。

精灵想说点什么，但一时间又不知道该如何开口，他走到黑球体前用手掌轻轻摸了摸那团黑雾，无形的暗影迅速化成尖刺划伤了他的手掌——虽然伤口很浅，但奥尔什方仍觉得心中宽慰了些。

他低下身子向黑雾中的男人道了晚安。

【4】

暗黑骑士消失了得有两个晚上，这就导致奥尔什方近两天郁郁寡欢的，而当对方再次一身漆黑地出现在他的居室中，他第一反应竟然是冲过去抱住对方。

“停一下，喘不过气来了。”暗黑骑士推着他的脑袋，挣扎着想要摆脱对方紧箍在他身上的手臂，“……你怎么回事？”

似乎是真的被自己勒到喘不过气，连声音明显都能听出震颤的黑暗骑士被正教骑士松开了那么一点点，他伸出手来戳戳对方的肩膀：“你告白被拒绝了？”

“你为什么这几天没来？你是不是躲着我？我一直想向你道歉……”

这……倒也不必。光之战士脑子里瞬间被搞得乱糟糟的，一时间竟然不知道该先回答哪个问题：“我也没法躲你啊，这地方又不是我不想来就能不来的。”

这倒是实话，能不来也挺好的，不开窍的奥尔什方让人又爱又恨气得肝疼，他又不是受虐狂，好好睡一觉可不比和对方在这里纠缠不清拉拉扯扯舒服多了。

“我这几天睡得比较少，在给老板打工，困了就睡几个小时，时间也不固定，所以晚上才没出现。你不会以为我出什么事情了吧？”

他可是真懂他，奥尔什方确实只想到两种可能的原因：一是被伤透了心的男人再也不想见他于是故意躲着；二则是男人遇到了危及生命的险情。

“你还真担心过他被银狼袭击啊。”这话就是不加掩饰的揶揄了，尤其是在此情此景下提到那个他更令奥尔什方感到不自在。

“你还在生气吗？”精灵小心翼翼地问他，手指攀上他冰冷的钢盔，盔甲上尖利的边缘刺着他手上的皮肤，暗黑骑士好像是想起了那天晚上自己的腐秽大地贪了人家几口血，轻轻甩了甩手：“松开，再伤到你可不好。”

“对不起，那天是我考虑不周全，伤到了你的心情。”奥尔什方不仅不松手，反而将他的手攥得更紧，“我不会再追问你什么了，也不会总是忽略你的想法，我会按照我对你的最直观感受去对待你，你可以完全相信我对你的情感是无关其他的，我向你保证。”

这可叫暗黑骑士伤透了脑筋：对方真的明白该如何爱他吗？从未来回到此处的人自然是明白这份情感中包含了什么，但叫目前和他的关系还是一张白纸的精灵理解其中的含义，或许还相当困难。

“可不可以抱你一下？”骑士羞涩地向他靠近了点，温热的呼吸喷洒在两人窄小的空隙间，光之战士觉得得做点什么。

“我，我脱装备。”他慌慌张张把头盔摘了，想到肩膀处的装备好像也会硌到人，于是动作更加急躁起来。

“看你把装备脱下去的时候我总觉得会安心很多，你看起是打人好疼的那种。”光之战士在解下手铠的时候奥尔什方就帮他整理乱掉的头发——他的发丝很软，像他本人卸下伪装毫无防备的样子——软绵绵依靠在他胸口熟睡的男人。

其实不穿装备打人也很疼，他想起自己在阿拉米格打拳的日子，心中不由得笑起来。他那时想过：奥尔什方一定超喜欢他那身衣服的，只不过库尔札斯太冷了，他没机会穿那样的衣服去看他。

没有了装备包裹的暗黑骑士看起来整个人都娇小了一圈，奥尔什方是从背后抱住他的，以怀抱来丈量身后未知的整个世界，如此便有勇气向前迈进——他一直喜欢奥尔什方从背后抱他。

“我可以叫你光吗？你之前叫过我奥尔什方。”精灵的手臂扣紧了些，对方的腹部贴着他的后腰，话语裹挟着温热的气流从耳边蔓延到心脏，他的精神为之一振。

不过是不能点头说是的，一旦想要承认自己身份的念头袭上来，对方做什么都无法掩盖住他从心底迅速弥漫的恐惧，要么否认，要么不说话——可他就是叫“光”啊，否认后还要他称呼他什么好呢？

“既然不说话的话，我就先入为主了……你会介意吗，这种先入为主的方式？从你的表现来看，怎么想应该都是我缺席了，我会尽力弥补的；虽然只是在梦里，但如果你喜欢，这就不算是无用的事情。”

他一直觉得奥尔什方是除了温柔还相当心细的人——不知道是不是恋人限定那种，但有关自己的事情，他总会想得比自己周全一点，连关系漏洞都猜想得很正确，“他”确实缺席了不少。

所以其实不是做不到，而是一开始还秉承着道德底线没想把那些全都给他——但他也没因此有怪他的意思，对方突然就跟要自爆一样贴过来是什么意思嘛……

“奥尔什方？”

被喊了名字的精灵用鼻尖蹭了蹭光之战士头顶的软发。

“你说，伊修加德正教骑士会被暗黑骑士蛊惑吗？”

【5】

和经历丰富的暗黑骑士厮混许久的正教骑士在追爱的道路上高歌猛进，具体表现为光之战士见到奥尔什方时逃跑的响应时间呈显指数级别的加速。

“我觉得我可能没戏了，我的副官和朋友都这样评价我和他。”奥尔什方坐在桌子前垂头丧气，今天是光之战士要远行的前夜，对方走之前会有来敲他门报备一声的奇怪习惯。

“是吗。”暗黑骑士正倚在墙上看那本已经扯到没边的龙人爱情小说——那是奥尔什方有一次围剿异端者获得的战利品。

“你又不是没看到，他一见到我就跑，跑的比陆行鸟还快。”

“……你稍微斟酌一下用词。”暗黑骑士觉得自己也受到了一定程度上的伤害。

他以过来人的身份来看这件事其实一点也不慌——光之战士对待不喜欢的人只有两种方式，一个是不理睬对方，另一个则是狠狠揍对方一顿。越是逃跑越是心里有鬼，跑得越快撞进奥尔什方怀里就越快。当年怎么和对方谈恋爱的青涩往事偶尔想起来也挺有趣，而观看真人版好像能使这种快感再上升一个层次。

他这就叫看自己的热闹一点也不嫌事儿大。

但这说到底是和“未来”扯上关系的事情，光之战士发现了，他不仅不能向对方说出自己的名字——虽然对方叫他的名字已经叫得很顺口了——也不能向对方透露有关未来的任何事情，否则死亡宣告就会马上袭击他的神智。不得不说这世界的法则真是有够恶心人的。

暗黑骑士并不太关注奥尔什方会和“他的挚友”谈什么，也就是“自己”满脸通红结结巴巴找了随便什么理由跑开的时候他才会问问奥尔什方今天又说了什么话——不出意外的都是他已经习以为常甚至还想多来点的那种话，于是揶揄几句再被对方用亲吻堵住嘴唇作罢。

他自己倒是觉得这种关系挺舒适的，对方会在适宜的时候向他索求更多的特权，譬如亲吻和同床共枕的权利——他自己都忘了连着放了多少天的腐秽大地才又把阵地转移回去。而这是奥尔什方的请求，并不是他在欢爱后被施舍的怜悯或是自我的一厢情愿。

他在那天托着奥尔什方的手掌看上面留下的疤痕，精灵被他看的不好意思，又可能是想起来那天闹分歧的场景，弯下身子来用嘴唇碰了碰他的拇指。暗黑骑士被他突然的动作一惊，立马将手松开了。

今天交谈的时间比往常简短很多，“那个自己”也不是平常一样红着脸道谢又道别，而是以相当温柔的方式摔门而出——奥尔什方皱着眉，罕见地没第一时间转过头来和他说些什么。

他不是没和对方吵过架，所以自然也不记得这是哪次，他将那本小说扔回到书架上，而后走到精灵身后，下巴搁在对方的肩膀上，双臂环上精灵的腰腹：“怎么了？”

“我惹他生气了。”

“看得出来。”

“他不是要出远门，而是要去这附近探探消息，我想帮他，但他拒绝了——还很生气的样子。”

“可能挺危险的吧，”暗黑骑士松开奥尔什方，又慢慢踱回墙根处倚着了，“他不会喜欢别人过多帮他，更不愿看到别人因他而受伤。”

仔细想想，奥尔什方这家伙还真是踩他不少雷区呢。

“可一个人的话，不会感到更困难吗？我总想为他做些什么……”话说到这里奥尔什方很快就不敢往下说了，他逐渐想起来站在他面前的暗黑骑士因为挚友的原因跟他产生过很多矛盾。

但暗黑骑士并没有因此生气，或是说他甚至没有感受到对方的情绪产生了什么波动，光相当平静地抬头看他：“你现在还没能得到他的认可，贸然闯入对方的圈子只会适得其反。”

奥尔什方懊恼地垂下头来，光之战士觉得有点他可爱又可怜，心软地上前捏捏他的手指：“又不是明天一定要把他扛回家才行，干嘛这么着急。”

“……我可以抱你吗？”在许久的沉默后，他说出了与他们之间正在讨论的话题，毫不相干的事情。

光觉得很疑惑，但也没什么理由拒绝，只好顺从地张开手臂：“你还真是……”

奥尔什方将光的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，两手扶住他的腰，而当对方的膝盖挤进他的两腿之间，他整个人被对方以温柔又坚定的方式压倒在墙上时，他才意识到对方的“抱”不仅仅是拥抱的意思。

“可以吗？”

光不知道奥尔什方究竟是想到了什么，但显而易见的是，他相当愿意满足对方这个莫名其妙的要求，他额头抵住精灵的额头，眼睛毫不避讳地和他对视着——爱人的眼中是没有遮掩与躲闪的直白欲念。

光吻了吻他的嘴唇说：好啊。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

【1】

就算已经相处了相当一段长的时间，而两人的亲密程度也达到了前所未有的顶峰，骑士依旧觉得暗黑骑士在某些方面非常异端。

【2】

在挚友不来拜访而两人都懒得读书或是做爱的夜晚，他们会不约而同选择早点熄灭蜡烛上床——有那么一次月光很好，外面又是雪停后的银色大地，冷清的光芒从窗外透进来，奥尔什方借着光亮无聊地数着男人的睫毛，却不料对方突然会睁开眼睛看着他。

“很吓人的好不好，我以为你睡着了。”他用手指拨开对方额前的头发，他喜欢看这样平静地看着对方的蓝眼睛。

“是不是太亮了？”光用手指了指窗外。

“是啊。你也睡不着？”

“来聊聊天怎么样？”光的手掌轻轻握住精灵的手，食指不安分地刮了刮他掌心的软肉。

“聊什么。”

“都行。”暗黑骑士的本质应该是话不多的人，但平日对他却是有问必答，也很少会见他主动把话题抛给自己，奥尔什方觉得他大概是累了，所以把动脑子的事情全都交给自己去做。

“聊聊今天发生了什么？”他伸出手来用拇指轻压着暗黑骑士的下唇，对方沉默的口因此被撬开一点点：“我看到你肩膀上又添了一道新的伤口呢。”

“你在责难我吗？真头疼。”光一面叹气一面将宽松的衬衫向下拉了拉，借由窗外的月光就能竟也能看出那道新鲜的丑陋疤痕，“不小心被毒蜥蜴的尾巴刮伤了，每天还要喝很苦的药调养，烦人得很。”

“真的很苦？”这问题问得心猿意马，暗黑骑士自然知道对方什么意思，他倒也不避讳，先凑到奥尔什方嘴上亲一会儿，然后再笑着问他尝没尝到苦味。

“甜的。”早已习惯了如何与他相处的精灵回答得干脆利落。

“你可真了不起，再这样下去，我也要像他一样见到你就脸红了。”

这问题倒是触动了他好久没碰过的那根心弦，奥尔什方很久前就在思考，如果暗黑骑士和挚友是同一个人的话，那么“那个自己”在他的世界又扮演了什么角色——对方是如何毫无顾忌地在梦中尽情放肆与宣泄的，难道他对“那位奥尔什方”不会产生愧疚之意吗。

“光，你能不能告诉我，你的那位奥尔什方是什么样子的？”他踌躇了许久，最终还是决定说出来；看起来老成而洞晓一切的暗黑骑士并不是无所不能的，起码在他的认知中，对方其实是个脆弱的家伙。

不过他相当擅长隐瞒与自欺欺人，所以只有高潮与在自己怀中迷迷糊糊睡着时才会展露出与他本人气质不符合的迷惘与脆弱。

会一遍一遍叫着他的名字抱紧他，哭起来的时候不只是因为高潮，或许还掺杂着怀恋与苦痛——像拼命要从什么噩梦中出逃的家伙嗫嚅着拥着自己的颈，泪水滴落的间隙中是颤抖着的“喜欢”与“对不起”。

什么爱会是这样的？奥尔什方想在今天窥到那个答案的一点踪迹。

暗黑骑士显然没想到对方会问出这个问题，他呆呆地看着奥尔什方足有半分钟之久——这算什么问题？又该怎么回答？

不能说实话，所以必须要撒谎，可是选择又有很多，哪种才算是合适的？

“你还是不想说吗？没关系，我也不会强迫你什么，只是我一直都有点在意这件事……”这算贸然闯入到他不想别人踏入的圈子吗？奥尔什方将他揽得更近一些，好像是在用肢体接触为自己的行为无声道歉。

“如果你想听，说说也没什么。”关于揽抱这个动作他是相当喜欢的，但此情此景似乎不太适合直面着奥尔什方说——他确信自己没办法把所有的情绪收敛起来——光将身体翻了过去，精灵的手臂换了个姿势，这样就可以把他圈在怀里了。

“他跟你还是差不多样子，只不过开始被家庭催婚。伯爵想给他介绍合适的姑娘，但都被他拒绝了，埃马内兰私下跟我说‘我哥好像不太行’，因为他们还都不知道我和他的关系。”说到这他轻轻地笑了一下，然后小声地呼出一口气，他背对着奥尔什方，于是精灵什么也看不到。

“他还是很温柔，对我一直是包容和理解的，哪怕我半个月没办法与他相见，他也不会因此生气，顶多就是在我回来的当晚多缠我一会儿——他一直在问我什么时候能公开关系，他说再瞒就瞒不下去了。”

他需要停顿一会儿才能接出下一段，复述的语调平板而缓慢，这与他平常的思维敏捷一点也不相称。

“你答应了吗？”

“嗯。我跟他说等我忙完手头的事情就回去公开关系，他反倒装模作样地说‘不着急，我可以一直等你的’……他这人是不是很烦人？明明是他先提的。”

奥尔什方没办法无视怀中男人身体的轻颤与紊乱的呼吸——那些话语在此刻已经不再重要了——于是他毫不留情地打断他：“他是不是已经不爱你了？”

暗黑骑士愣了那么几秒，然后小声地骂他神经病：“你怎么胡乱猜忌？”

“你不擅长撒谎，把脸背过去也做不好。”

“如果他对你足够好，你不会这么依赖我的，这一点你很清楚。”精灵咬着他的耳朵，手掌隔着他的衬衫揉着他腰侧薄韧的肌肉。

在情感上精明地让人厌烦。暗黑骑士连一句反驳的话都说不出。

“可是你还是很喜欢他，甚至把这过分的喜欢都倾注到我身上——但其实你应该恨我才对，这件事是我的不对……”奥尔什方沉思了一会儿，将身体与他的脊背贴得更紧了些，“好替你感到不爽，真想为了你揍他一顿。”

暗黑骑士嗤笑了一声，眼角的泪滴碎成一个个小泡泡：“那不如从现在就别喜欢你的挚友了，苗头从现在掐断还不晚。”

“我不信我会重蹈覆辙。”他说这话的时候挺没底气的，因为他无论如何也想不明白自己为什么会背叛他——光是他见过的最契合他灵魂的人，不论是梦中出现的还是那个活跃在雪原上的。

“说真的，要不就放弃吧，到最后只留下一片唏嘘其实也很可悲。”如果能稍微让他动摇就好了，暗黑骑士如此天真又悲哀地想到。

“不行。”骑士义正严辞地拒绝他，“我才不要背叛内心的想法。”

暗黑骑士不做回答，于是骑士又开口问他：“我真的是那个过分的？不是你在外面跑来跑去遇到了新欢把我抛弃了？”

暗黑骑士终于回头看了他一眼，奥尔什方趁机捉住他的肩膀把他翻了过来，现在暗黑骑士不得不硬着头皮与奥尔什方对视。

“好烦。睡觉行不行？”他挣扎着想把身子翻回去，高大的精灵却一把把他捞进怀里——他的脸颊贴着精灵的前胸，胸膛下心脏有节奏的律动一下下撞击着鼓膜，他与他通过声音将生命交融在一起。

他抱着他好一会儿，最终还是小声地问了一句：“真的是‘我’辜负你了吗？”他问的小心翼翼的，三番五次想确认那个“变心的人”是不是自己，但语气中已不可避免地染上了歉疚的色彩。

这好像对彼此都算折磨。可奥尔什方什么都没做错，这样待他确实不太公平。

“你会辜负我吗？”他向上抬起头与精灵对视着——外面的月光还是太亮了，他仔细又贪婪地看着奥尔什方的面容，想把今夜的他永恒地镌在脑海中。

“我不会。”骑士的回答干脆利落。

“那他也不会。”

“真的吗！”精灵好像瞬间被点燃了什么热情一般，激动地抱住他，暗黑骑士有些呼吸困难了，但眼眶里的泪水也终于有机会流下来，他色厉内荏地痛斥精灵抱他抱得太紧要把肋骨勒断。

“睡觉！不要再提了！”暗黑骑士凶巴巴地警告马上就要得寸进尺的骑士。

也就是那一刻，死亡的恐惧再一次侵袭了他的内心，而这次无关于他的身份——如鬼魅般三番五次萦绕在心的想法终于清晰地浮现出来：如果那天，奥尔什方没有去过教皇厅就好了。

【3】

本应该出现在哪里反正不是应该在他居室中出现的冒险者让刚结束工作想要好好休息的精灵吓了一跳，他怎么也想不通为什么今晚出现在居室里的是战士而不是暗黑骑士——难不成自己又多了一位挚友？

“……你那是什么见了鬼的表情。”听到是暗黑骑士熟悉的语气，奥尔什方舒了口气关门落锁动作一气呵成。

“饶了我吧，再来一个我可真受不了了。”

“多一个还不好？”暗黑骑士倒是口无遮拦。

奥尔什方不置可否，红着脸支支吾吾换了一个话题：“你今天怎么想起来剪头发了，还刮了胡子，要不是你装备没换我还以为是他呢……”

暗黑骑士指了指屏风的位置：“帮你放好水了。”

被打乱了思路的精灵匆匆道谢并拿着浴巾等物走向浴桶，或许是因为库尔札斯的天气真寒冷到一点的时间空隙都能让热水变成一桶冷水，所以直到奥尔什方擦着脑袋冒着热气看到躺在床上看书的暗黑骑士时，他才重新想起来刚刚提过的问题。

“你还没告诉我为什么要剪头发。”他抽走那本被对方吐槽过不下五遍“在鬼扯”但却仍被翻阅的津津有味的“禁书”，将双手搭在光的肩膀上。

“这样不好看吗？”明明早已不是不谙人事的小青年，却还是用可怜巴巴的语气和躲闪又带着期待的眼神瞧着他看，奥尔什方皱起眉头，这样一来和挚友就更像了。

“肯定不是说你不好看……”奥尔什方还没辩解完，对方就半跪在床上伸出双臂勾上了他的脖颈，紧随着身体也贴到他的怀中：“想不想和这样的我做爱？”

他狡黠笑笑，伸出舌尖舔舔嘴唇——这就完全能看出来他是伪装的了，毕竟除了容貌外，面前的男人和那个会因为说话靠得太近而脸红的挚友一点都不像！

确实是一点都不像。他用嘴来吻他时，手指已经抚上了他半勃的性器，精灵尺寸客观的阴茎将裆部撑起一个小小的帐篷，暗黑骑士在隔着两层布料也能观察到一小点洇开的水渍后，终于替对方拉开裤链和内裤的边缘——

“这事我不反对，但你得给个原因。”奥尔什方捉住对方在他身上作乱的手；暗黑骑士很久没见他展露出如此严肃的一面了，一时间竟感到莫名的紧张，声音也小了不少：“我以为你偶尔也想对着他……”

“所以就变成了和他一样的模样？”骑士看起来有些生气，他捉着暗黑骑士的手腕将他压在了床上，他身子压的很低，于是呼吸交叠错落，肌肤温热贴合，甚至脉搏律动心脏跳动不合拍地混杂在一起——嘴唇压着暗黑骑士的耳廓，眼神却不看他：“我不想成为改变你的因素，你喜欢什么样子你就该是什么样子。”

他没想到对方会如此介意此事，更不知道他到底因为什么生气，是因为让他产生了混淆的背德感吗？但他不会像对方一样容易冲动，暗黑骑士能够将自己的情感收放自如，他被骑士控制着双手，脑袋又懒得转过去看他，于是放空地望着天花板，沉默了一会儿才挤出问题：“是我辜负了这个形象吗？”

自然不是。骑士不知道对方到底在想什么。

“你就是他，你想做什么都不叫辜负你自己——”他斟酌一会儿，觉得还是要把话给对方说明白，“我喜欢的不是一个又一个不同的你，而是不同时期的同一个你，这一点，你不要搞错了。”

“不是因为我喜欢你，所以每一个从未来，从过去而来的光都令我倾慕；是因为我深信那是你的过去或是你的未来，所以我才会选择去爱你——在你我的关系中，唯一的变量只有时间。”

他又不能责怪他小题大做——不如说是因为太想抓住虚渺又令他怀念无比的这段关系，所以他并不如对方所想深刻，只想着多贪些这样的时日就满足了。他更没想要他给那么多，但奥尔什方就是给他了，想必与爱人倘若在世时也给的不差分毫。

从来只当自己是闯入者的暗黑骑士这才想起，他和这世界的光全然是同一人，而故事中本就没有第三个人。

他理是亏的，但总不想白白被比自己年轻的恋人训斥，于是蔫蔫地转移话题：“情话说完了，那你还要不要做？”

骑士简直被他折磨到不行：这人怎么还和没事人一样，他到底懂没懂自己的心啊？！

“你究竟有没有认识到这种行为是错误的啊。”奥尔什方嘴上不答他的问题，手却从男人的腰腹撩开衬衣下摆，摸着捏着对方的肌肉向上探去。

暗黑骑士不满地嘁了一声，几下就自己将衬衫脱了扔到床上，还顺手将腰带裤子一并解开——脸上却明晃晃写着三个大字“我没错”。

骑士只觉得太阳穴突突地在抽搐：“我是不是平日很少和你生气？”

他还在的时候他们两人的关系确实也没到生气那一步，不过听上去很刺激就是了。

“所以今天要不要试试？”暗黑骑士满溢着情欲的蓝眼睛渴求地望向了骑士。

【4】

紧抓着床沿一侧的男人将腰腹塌在床垫上，双腿大幅度地摆开，只有屁股是翘起来的——他用手掌揉着对方的两瓣臀肉，股缝很快就张开来，连带着穴口处出现了不少亮晶晶的粘液。奥尔什方开始庆幸今天对方采用了跪趴的姿势让他进入，否则对方现在就会看到他红得几乎要滴血的脸颊。

还专门自己弄过后面……他今天到底在想什么啊。精灵用双手掰开两瓣臀肉，将自己硬着的已经溢出清液的性器蹭到男人的臀缝间，而后用手掌拍了拍对方的胯部示意他将腿稍稍向里并起。

被精灵直挺又粗长的性器磨蹭着双股间的光之战士不但将大腿向内侧收紧，甚至抬了抬腰想直接用穴口对上性器的头部而后让他插进来，可对方是将下部及根部蹭到他的股间，囊袋挤压在他的臀丘上，热硬如棍的阴茎则滑腻地蹭着臀部的软肉，倒更叫他觉得身体内里空得令人难耐。

“你今天有点不正常啊，睡前喝什么乱七八糟的药了？”终于肯稍稍降下重心的精灵没有如对方所愿直接将阴茎挺进他的身体，反倒是还在用自己的东西胡乱戳刺着对方，透明滑腻的液体顺着顶弄毫无规律地在光之战士的大腿内侧，会阴与囊袋上留下淫靡的透明水痕。

“我醒来又记不得这里发生的事，怎么可能会吃奇怪的药。”光之战士轻微地摆着腰，妄图能在对方蹭着他的过程中歪打正着将对方的阴茎塞到自己屁股里。“你不是要对我生气吗，别又心软啊。”

“……你是不是觉得偶尔这样也挺新鲜的。”虽然刚才确实生气了，但他对光之战士似乎就是气不起来，火气到现在都已经消了，要说真还有火也全是对方勾起来的邪火。他稍稍向前探了探身子，左手从对方的手臂下穿过捏住他的脸颊，食指与中指插入对方的嘴中，“还是说你其实喜欢我粗暴一点，但一直没能如愿？”

精灵的手指细长而骨感，关节处顶着他的上颚，一寸寸划着上颚向深处推进着，暗黑骑士的涎水不住地顺着嘴角向下坠，他强忍着干呕的欲望向后缩了缩舌头以求奥尔什方将手指拿出去。

“不用忍着，我又不会怪你什么。”骑士大概今天是想给他个教训，又或者是想要看他只因为欲望而被弄得凌乱不堪的模样，手指压着他的舌根处向下，光之战士的唾液沾满了他的手指，干呕时身体下意识向前便又把他的手指吞下去一截，他呕得更厉害了。

“真是挺奇怪的，明明作为骑士的我不该有折磨人的心思……况且被施暴者还是个暗黑骑士。”他将手指从对方口中抽出来，口腔与手指间挂出一道透明的弧线，他的手掌朝内摊在光的脸侧，对方稍稍平复了一会儿，便又将身体蹭向奥尔什方的胯间，伸出舌头舔舔精灵的掌心，而后用牙齿轻轻咬了他的鱼际肌求他：“你快点进来好不好。”

顶着年轻时样貌的暗黑骑士比往常显得稚气又楚楚可怜，好像还真是受了什么委屈一般，其实则是故意装出来要骗他的小把戏，他也不知道对方究竟是经历了什么竟会变成如此恶劣又勾人心魄的家伙——但在和对方走下去的过程中来见证他的改变无疑是相当有趣的一件事情。

他的双手将对方的臀瓣掰开，手指稍稍向外拉扯，还留着点润滑液的穴口就已经露出足够柔软而提早撑开的肉洞，奥尔什方将鼓胀而挺立的阴茎握在手中撸动，待将从顶端溢出的液体基本涂满那淡粉色的却能在薄薄皮肉下窥见偾张着的青紫色血管的性器时，奥尔什方将龟头挤进了光之战士的肉穴中。

但自我扩张显然是不足以容纳奥尔什方的性器的，已经在肠道中的性器被肠肉死死地绞缠着寸步难进，在被异物入侵后小声地发出喘息的光之战士一缩一缩地乱晃着屁股，而毫无章法和出于潜意识的动作不但没能起到作用反而让奥尔什方更加忙乱，精灵不轻不重地拍了一下他的臀肉作为告诫，脆响与后方传来小幅度的臀肉震荡让光之战士将手中的床单攥得更紧，那片地方一定是被打成了嫣红色，他听见奥尔什方用与训斥下属般无异的语调向他发难：“不要乱动，自己用手把大腿掰开些。”

奥尔什方带着凉意的手一面将他的臀肉向外拉，一面揉捏着那团软肉，手指不停地按压扣摸着穴口的边缘，而后性器又就着滑腻的液体被里面吞下去几分，光之战士又开始一下下摇腰，他的性器沉甸甸地一下下甩在棉布床单上。

精灵在将阴茎完全插进爱人的身体里后终于允许他将手放到前面去抓着床单或床沿，他的爱人如逃生者抓住浮木一般紧扣着床沿，腰肢软塌塌低下去，奥尔什方自然也要随着他下沉，性器依旧紧楔在他的肠肉中。他们就着这个姿势插了一会儿，但总是不太尽兴的感觉，奥尔什方将阴茎在光的身体中碾过九十度，而后将他的一条腿抬起来，在变换姿势的时候对方毫不掩饰地发出又痛又爽的呻吟，他的小腿紧紧勾着奥尔什方的小腿，整个人都任凭对方摆弄。

他的呻吟随着精灵抽插的频率起起伏伏，两人交合的地方湿漉漉亮晶晶地粘着爱液，肉体相撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，光之战士只觉得肠壁一阵酸麻，顶到深处时除了爽外突然萌生了别样的感觉，他抬起手去摸奥尔什方掰着他大腿的手，奥尔什方减缓了速度被他引着，手掌贴到对方的小腹上。

“慢一点，你摸一摸……”

光之战士颤抖着支撑着自己的腿大开着，身后确实被精灵抽出大半性器后缓慢地推进去，平坦瘦韧的腹部随着性器的深入逐渐有了些许弧度，而当奥尔什方的囊袋紧贴着光之战士的肌肤时，那腹部的弧度竟突出了个可怖的小丘来——精灵的手指绕着小丘摸了足有半分钟之久，他听见光之战士轻声笑他：“好变态啊，能顶到这种地方，我要是女人肯定早就怀孕了。”

奥尔什方不打算理睬光的调笑，要是最后真被干到哭出来，也是他咎由自取，他将手掌从对方小腹处拿开继续抵住光之战士的大腿内侧，那张开的角度比之前更大，光之战士因突如其来的疼痛拔高了声音，在其还没喘匀时又被猛烈地操弄起来，他扬起脖子来用嘴巴呼吸，浑身肌肉紧绷起来，脚趾蜷缩起来无意识地晃着小腿。

“奥尔什方……摸摸我……”他侧过头去咬着精灵的耳朵撒娇，挺立的乳头也好，高翘的流着水的淡粉色的阴茎也好，他想男人抚摸他，想男人给他更多的安抚与关怀。

“你可真是……”骑士没好意思说他什么，但还是将性器从他身体中抽出来，肉穴中被带出淅淅沥沥的粘液粘在光的臀肉与奥尔什方的阴茎上，还有顺着腿根缓缓流下的，在拔出一瞬间飞溅到床单上的。

他摁住光之战士的肩胛骨，将他的上半身立直起来，对方的小腿立刻如蛇般缠上他的，奥尔什方将性器再次挺进他湿热柔软的肠道中，嘴唇凑到光的耳边吐着热气：“自己把手臂撑好，不要一会儿跪不稳摔倒了。”

光之战士以手掌与膝盖作为四个着力点，颈子与脊背的曲线下塌成一道弧，奥尔什方的双手从腰侧伸到他的胸前，两首开始挤压揉捏对方柔软的胸部，肥厚的乳肉在他的手中被挤成耸立的小丘，乳头则是被手指抚摸掐捏着挺立在空气中微微打颤；胸前的刺激叫他更大幅度地挺起胸膛压下腰肢，这样一来精灵的性器便进入地更深。

长直而硬热的阴茎每一次抽插都被穴口的软肉紧裹着，进入时的穴肉无意识地向内里凹陷，而拔出时又紧吸着性器向外扯出一点，小麦色的肌肤是干净又健康的，只有这一处是红肿着不受自主控制在收缩，而那更深处的地方则藏着更为软烂红熟的嫩肉。

光之战士伸出手来去撸动自己前面吐着清液的性器，奥尔什方松开向外拉扯着乳头的双手，而后扣住他的两只手腕把光的手掌紧紧压到床上，被玩弄过的乳头挺立着，而乳肉却是色气地垂下来，他将性器再碾到最深处，示意光低头去看小腹被自己撑满的样子。

“和我一起射出来好不好？”

光之战士翘起的几乎要贴上下腹的性器颤颤巍巍吐出一点汁液，如同意般颤颤巍巍晃了晃。

他知道光之战士的敏感程度，亦知道精灵族的生育特征，于是在换成后入式后，毫不客气地抓住对方的阴茎并用拇指堵住了对方的发泄口，他抽动腰的速度越来越快，而光之战士也越来越没办法承受他所给予的快感。

他的阴茎在奥尔什方手中已经胀到了不能再膨胀的状态，虬结的筋肉与青筋无疑不彰显着他处在爆发的边缘，但精灵仍是毫无宣泄之意地抽插着，肉体相撞发出啪啪的声响，暗黑骑士回过头去求他，无论是如何风情万种的卷着潮红的媚态，此刻却没办法打动骑士的心。

奥尔什方最多就是吻吻他的肩胛骨作为宽慰，若是对方再得寸进尺地求他放开手让自己射出来一类的话，精灵还会故意用手腕去碰对方的囊袋让他更加难过——光到最后确实是哭了，是单纯因为快感折磨而想将自己蜷缩成一团的哭泣。

骑士不但不感到心疼，反倒想让这于光来说是折磨于自己来说是享受的时光延续更久。

在将精液射进对方体内时他的动作慢了下来，只是小幅度缓慢地继续耸动着腰肢，而被射进对方体液的暗黑骑士则是感动地快要哭出声来，对方在灌满他的时候他不停地晃着腰希求对方能够将手指松开给自己以解放——直到精灵把所有精液都灌进他的肠道还在拔出阴茎后用手指堵上了他的穴口时，对方的手仍然没松开他的性器。

“奥尔什方……不可以……这样太痛了……”确实已经到了每一次跳动都抽疼的地步，他回过头来去看对方，却被吻了耳朵强行把视线又转回前面。

“要不要看看自己的身体淫乱到什么程度？”奥尔什方带着笑意舔舔光的后颈，而后用空着的那只手覆上对方的软发，轻轻将他的脑袋按了下去。

被男人从后面紧握住的性器相当可怜地颤抖着，光之战士几乎连跪都跪不稳。他用甜腻又委屈的声音恳求恋人给他解脱：“奥尔什方……”

骑士在确信他是紧盯着他的身体看的，于是在对方毫无防备时突然松开了手，白色的汁液从性器喷射而出，将本来就泥泞不堪的床铺沾染地更加混乱，他的爱人身体一软，想要倒下去，而奥尔什方眼疾手快抱住了他让他倒在了自己怀中。

他眼神失焦，无助地抬起头来要爱人亲他才不会觉得太过委屈，奥尔什方从他的身后抱着他与他接吻，光之战士的性器挺立着吐出最后一点点可怜的汁液，而后他整个人都脱力地靠在了奥尔什方身上。

暗黑骑士伸出手来从后方揽住奥尔什方的脑袋靠在了自己肩头：“……你像个变态。”

精灵温柔地笑了笑算作默认。

“以后不要再做这种事情了，想要什么直接告诉我。”

大脑当机的暗黑骑士反应了好一会儿才想起来对方说的“这种事情”具体是指什么。

他抬起头来看向奥尔什方：“我爱你。”

是永远不变的被他视作珍宝的蓝眼睛在温柔地望着他。

奥尔什方低头吻他，说：我也爱你。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

【1】

暗黑骑士一直没想好该如何开口。

在与奥尔什方相处的这段时间里，他慢慢发现世界的法则并不如他开始所想的那般简单——这是对于洞察者来说几近残忍的游戏规则，一旦他的内心想要将真实发生在未来的事情与结果告诉奥尔什方时，那种巨大的撕裂感就会从天灵盖一道劈向身体最底端。仅仅是想想，他的心中就徒生出莫名的恐惧。

那是不同于强大的魔物与棘手的对手一般的存在，起码他可以很有信心地说他从未在面对敌人时恐惧过。

他尝试开口发出有关“光”与“教皇厅”的音节，又用手指蘸了水在桌面上写——但每一种他能想到的方法都带来钻心的疼痛，他的名字憋在痛苦的喘息中断了气，手指牵动的是连向心脏的血液与神经，疼痛间手指已将连半个字都算不上的水痕抹去。

他在一次次的失败中终于意识到他想要反抗的究竟是什么，那不是依托本能或意识发出行动的生命体，而是浩瀚无垠的客观环境——是时间，空间与难以叛逃的命运。

他是世界中的一粒尘埃，最终总是要归于沉寂的。所以不要谈他是否能避开命运车轮的碾轧，更不要谈他是否能忤逆时间的威严。

蓝发的精灵依旧什么都不知道，仍然一脸恋爱泡泡地抱着暗黑骑士追问“年轻的光之战士”喜欢什么，骑士的挚友目前正在一步步放下自己的戒备，试图小心翼翼地给对方发出谨小慎微的回应。

“我不知道，你好烦，你能不能别追他了？”暗黑骑士不知道第多少次被年轻的爱人扣上“吃自己的醋吃得飞起”的帽子，报复一样掐了掐奥尔什方腰侧的肌肉，骑士迅速地用双手抓住暗黑骑士的双腕并将他的手臂举过头顶，他将下巴抵在对方的肩膀上同光咬耳朵：“你们难道不是一个人吗？但我怀里这个真是又小气又霸道……你现在说我出轨我反倒觉得可信了。”

“你想也不要想，你算是我的私人财产。”暗黑骑士从骑士手中挣脱开，愤愤地用手肘碰了碰对方的身体。

骑士就抱着他笑问自己是什么时候给黑心异端者签了卖身契的。

暗黑骑士半是生气半是无语，被这家伙一搅合他又不知道思绪要从哪里接到正轨上了——刚刚在想什么？是如何阻止他和过去的自己告白，还是用什么能逃脱命运公理的方法告诉他不要去那个该死的教皇厅？

他一生气就不想再折磨自己，而恰巧身后的骑士特别乐意在这个时候给他捣乱，脑子里一冲动两个人便又相互啃着滚到床上去：做爱的时候倒没那么多沉重的痛感，只是命运的审判之枪一直在随着时间流逝而逼近，他觉得自己快要窒息，可唯一能做的也不过是将奥尔什方抱得更紧一些。

没有大麻烦的日子里，工会的订单就会多起来，热衷于打工赚钱的光之战士又处于一个忙碌的工期，巨大的工作量和交单的紧迫感让他这几日都没能好好睡上一觉，当他再次进入巨龙首指挥官的休息居室中，他确信有什么大事情发生了。

“我向你告白了。”坐在他对面的骑士艰难而沉痛地在过长的沉默后宣布道。

暗黑骑士一口热茶烫在喉中喷也不是吞也不是，他眉头蹙了起来。

“我觉得气氛很好……你也一定会接受……就冲动了。”骑士低着头向他道歉。

暗黑骑士不愿安慰他，因为他知道那时的自己是如何想的，在奥尔什方向他告白后的第三天，他会主动找上门来回应这份心意。

“什么时候的事情？”

“就在昨天。他说心里很乱，要好好想想。”骑士握住暗黑骑士的手，小心翼翼地问他：“你会答应吗？”

暗黑骑士的心里也很乱，他不能给他肯定的回答，更不想这件事真的发生，可这件事到现在已经没有回旋的余地，而他又能在距离“自己”答应他的这还不到二十四个小时中做些什么？他答应他后，自己又该何去何从，却又该怎样才能说服奥尔什方不要去替自己挡下那一击？

他想不出问题的答案，于是把沉默留给爱人去猜忌，奥尔什方是怕他又暗暗吃醋的，手上不自觉开始揉捏光之战士的手指与手掌——他像紧绷的弦，不知下一秒是归于平静还是崩断。

“……你能不能选择放弃？”

这话说出来连他自己都觉得可笑，他们两个做到哪一步了他比奥尔什方还清楚，说出这种不负责任的话对方无论如何也是不能接受的。

“怎么了？”奥尔什方用手捧住他的脸，温暖的触感让暗黑骑士不自主向后撤了撤身子，可精灵不乐意他逃，干脆站起来走到暗黑骑士的身边，一手按住他的肩膀，另一手则轻轻抚摸着他的头发：“你在那边发生了什么吗？”

他抬起头来直视他的目光：“从我再次见到你的那一刻开始，我就一直在思考一个问题，我该如何将我从你的人生轨迹上抹去。”

“这不是最近才有的念头，在我还没有来到这里的时候，我就因这个问题而产生过悔恨，如果再给我机会，我想我会毫不犹豫地拒绝你，不仅仅是在情感上，而是从各方各面拒绝你。”

精灵面露疑色，放在对方头发上的手掌也慢慢垂到身侧。

“而现实是什么样你也看到了，”他自嘲地笑笑，“我显然是个难抵得住诱惑的人——我不仅没能补救什么，反倒要亲眼见证曾经发生在你我身上的情景再次出现。”

“我有很多事情是没办法向你解释的，甚至说解释了你也不能理解我，因为你没有到达过那里，所以你体会不到其中万分之一的痛苦。”

“可是，你已经对他说了，我又没办法左右我自己的想法，所以只能来恳求你选择放弃，我……”

他的话被精灵毫不客气地打断了，对方并没有像他预想的那样愤怒或是急迫地想要追问什么，奥尔什方只是拉住了他手，缓缓将身体蹲下来与他对视：“现在是你在求我让我不要爱你了？”

爱是多么面目可憎的词语啊，给他甜蜜，又给他折磨，还将他的心脏剜去一块，伤口在岁月中静静地淌着血，一刻也不停。

“如果说‘逃避情感’这件事，连英雄都做不到的话，那我也没有办法做到。”

奥尔什方用嘴唇轻触了他的手铠，暗黑骑士慌张地要将手缩回去，却被精灵死死地扣在了手中。

“来做爱吧。除却爱我，什么也不要想。”

【2】

他之所以感在情感中如此放纵，与男人对他的宠溺绝对脱不了关系。

他允许他一遍遍抱着自己亲吻，手掌捧着他的脸，手指不安分地擦过他的睫毛，顺着他的鼻梁下滑，他用指尖推开他的皮肤，又在面部的骨骼上摸着，压着，他要记住他的样子，要记住血与肉是如何鼓动，记住吻他时哪几块骨在起伏。

奥尔什方抱住他防止他从自己身上滑下去，还要一面替他解开装备——他对此事相当不熟谙，通常是光之战士自己相当快的把装备武器扔到角落中，只穿着薄衫与长裤跳到床上，或者他的身上。

他觉得光之战士将自己的整张脸都摸了一个遍。

“有这功夫，就不能自己脱一下装备？”他在即将窒息的边缘被松开了嘴唇，在他身上小声喘气的男人在唇角流出一点透明的液体，还没等气喘匀又将脑袋埋到他的颈间，舌头舔舐着他的皮肤，偶尔也用嘴唇吮吸几下——奥尔什方着急上火的，因为他还没能褪下暗黑骑士的腿部装备。

“腰带没解开。”光开始咬他，在柔软的唇瓣包裹吮吸下毫不客气地咬他，精灵白净的脖颈上立刻出现小片的嫣红色，好像是要稍微体谅一下精灵的难处，他将双腿分开些，稍稍把腰部下榻弯成微小的弧度，精灵的手掌很快就将腰带的搭扣解开，并把腰带抽了下来。

“你反思一下自己为什么那么不熟练。”他像是王一般责难着他的忠臣，牙齿移到奥尔什方突突跳着的动脉处，隔着薄薄的皮肉衔住他的猎物，精灵用手托住他的臀，将他向自己怀中推了推：“以后多练习一下……但今天，腿部的还是你自己脱吧。”

暗黑骑士从他身上爬下来，手指灵活地解开腿部的铠甲的搭扣，然后将马甲裤褪到脚跟处，奥尔什方专注地看着他的动作，看他把两条铠靴踢开，看他将裤子团成一团趿拉在地上，然后看他伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，眼睛不满地眯成一条缝：“你还想看我怎么脱？”

“没看过，很新奇。”精灵笑嘻嘻地去拉光的手，轻轻地把他揽到自己的怀中——他的胸口大敞着，衬衫两枚纽扣早就被光之战士解开了，在昏黄的灯光下是线条优美又饱满的肌肉，奥尔什方的喉结动了动，附着在皮肤上的那层细小绒毛闪着点光亮，他将脸埋在光的发中，嘴唇一下下轻碰着光的额头：“做你想对我做的。”

光之战士去舔吻精灵的锁骨，然后顺着胸部的沟壑向下，唾液从胸部一路蜿蜒至腹肌处，他将膝盖从床榻上撤下，双手分开爱人的腿根处，牙齿将裤链拉下的声音缓慢而清脆在对方包着勃起性器的内裤从松垮的长裤中露出来时，光低下头去用嘴唇亲吻那个被撑起的略显洇湿的尖端，他抬眼望向奥尔什方，想看看男人此时作何反应。

精灵将向后撑起的手臂抬起一只来抚摸着平原男性的头发，以上位者姿态俯瞰着爱人的骑士像画中悲悯慈爱的圣人，但眼睛里全是想要拥有附在他身下这个男人的欲望——暗黑骑士喜欢他的眼神，那是沉迷于他的象征，证明着对方已完全成为他的战利品。

他将精灵的长裤与内裤迅速脱下，一手圈住对方笔直而粗长的性器，另一手则扶住床沿做支撑，他用舌头抵住冠状沟，仔细着牙齿不要碰到头部的部位然后开始慢慢向下移动，将对方的性器一点点吞进口腔中。

湿热而柔软的口腔内壁包裹着性器，从顶端溢出的清液沾满了光之战士的口腔，而后顺着嘴角与柱身的一点点缝隙留下来，他将奥尔什方本就透着深红的性器舔吮地湿漉漉的，波光潋滟下是看起来可怖的筋肉与血管，性器戳到咽喉处时他不自觉地干呕了一下，牙齿蹭到阴茎时引来了骑士吃痛的喟叹。

也就是那时，对方的皮鞋轻柔地踩在了隔着薄裤与内裤的他胯间的隆起上，皮鞋的底子与革都是软的，软到他几乎能感受到对方的每一个脚趾的动作——奥尔什方稍稍用力压了压光之战士囊袋的位置。

“光，把手背到身后去。”

奥尔什方向他发号施令，而他也乐于把身体完全交给对方掌控，他将双手背在腰后，又将身体压下去，臀部向后翘起，整个身体呈现凹弧的曲线，对方的鞋尖仍抵着他的性器，手指轻抓着他的脑袋让他从窒息的吞吐动作中回过神来：“请从下面开始舔吧。”

本来是色情而无礼的要求，但从对方嘴中说出来就有了骑士的温柔与风度，吮吸舔舐对方沉甸甸的囊袋时，精灵的气味一直萦绕在他的鼻尖下——沐浴过后的清香味不知何时都被浓烈而团聚着的体液的腥臊取代，从上方流下来的透明粘液蹭到他的鼻梁与嘴唇上，他将口中混着唾液的体液一并咽到了肚子里。

当对方抓着他的脑袋毫不客气地开始操他的嘴巴时，一直轻碾着他的鞋底终于离开了他的性器，黏腻的体液在棉布质感的内裤里扯出丝来，他毫不怀疑自己深色的薄裤上已经洇开一滩水渍。

“先说好，不可以咬我。”

光之战士用湿漉漉的眼睛望向他的骑士爱人，嘴中却满满都含着对方的东西，粗长的性器长驱直入，几度顺着他的喉咙向食道捅去，对方的抽插的速度也毫无怜悯之心，甚至于连他哭得满脸都是泪水对方也没停下操他的动作——他的胃袋痉挛着收缩，整个人向前倾着颤抖起来，精灵向上提起他的脑袋，那根直立的仍没有消减意味的性器滑过光之战士嫣红水亮的嘴唇，顶端汩汩冒出的液体坏心眼蹭在他的唇角。

奥尔什方拍了拍自己的大腿，示意光趴到他的身上来。

他将内裤与长裤悉数剥下，而后整个人软绵绵地挂到奥尔什方身上，他的性器蹭着对方的那根，乳头也在精灵精灵身上乱蹭，奥尔什方笑他像发情的猫咪，光之战士一口咬在他的肩膀上，毫不客气地问他：“猫会这样咬你？”

其实从某种程度上来说也差不多。他笑着不再与对方争辩，就着从两人紧贴的地方溢出的液体将手指插进去两根。光之战士发出一声闷哼，而后小幅度地自己摆着腰来让爱人的手指将自己操开。

“你今天好像也很容易就插进去了。”奥尔什方相当喜欢咬着光的耳朵说话，热流刺激着对方浑身激灵一下，若是他正在给对方做手活，对方一定是浑身颤抖着将精液射的他满手都是。

“还不是每天都和你呆在一起搞的……”光之战士尽力将后穴张开得更大方便奥尔什方再将一根手指插入进去扩张。

“要不要蝾螈油，我现在可是把它放在好拿的地方了……”只靠体液润容纳对方三根手指还是比较困难的事，但光之战士坚定地摇了摇头，坚持要奥尔什方直接来。

“这东西以后就不一定是谁在用了。”他去咬奥尔什方峻挺的鼻梁，下巴的胡茬蹭得奥尔什方痒痒的，汗津津的男人在胡茬与遮掩的额发下散发出熟透了的魅力，他现在倒是觉得自己已经习惯的是对方的这个造型。

“还吃醋啊？”奥尔什方将手指抽出来，好笑地拍了拍对方的臀肉，打着波的臀肉撞着他的大腿，奥尔什方将光抱到自己腿上坐着，暗黑骑士立马明白今天他要用什么姿势进入自己，他双手扶在奥尔什方的肩上，略带羞涩地小声嘟哝一句“我自己来”。

他一手撑开自己被扩张开来的后穴，一面轻轻扶住奥尔什方的性器，或许是第一次做这种事情，向下沉腰时颤颤巍巍没有经验，也或许是今天扩张的确实不太够——阴茎的头部两次都擦着他的穴口过去，只留下小股冰凉又黏糊的液体在他臀缝间——他第三次坐时有些着急，好在奥尔什方看准时机一把把他按到了自己的性器上。

光之战士哭叫着抓紧了对方的肩，腹部又被顶成对方性器的形状。

他不着急用阴茎挞伐对方的肠肉，而是就这样让对方感受着自己的存在，他将手指放到光的唇边，对方伸出舌头来卷着他的指节，舔吻轻咬将他的指头弄的湿淋淋的。

奥尔什方在心中感叹爱人的乖巧。

光是选择自己动的，他将臀部小心翼翼提起来，再缓缓地坐到对方的性器上，过程中要防止奥尔什方的东西从他的屁股里滑出去，又要谨防因腿部打颤而就着重力把自己楔到对方的性器上，直立的粗壮的性器如棍棒般也有着暴力的意味，太过不小心不仅会顶到最深处还会带来可怖的痛感。

他自己动时奥尔什方就握着他的腰，骑士一直觉得男人的身体美得如一件艺术作品，细瘦的腰肢丝毫不因健壮的肌肉与丰满的胸部显得违和，反倒是让人觉得男人在力量与美的主观感受下也藏着隐晦的媚态。

他变换着角度在性器上起起伏伏，终于在奥尔什方的性器蹭过那块凸起的位置时，他不受控制地软在了对方怀中。

骑士用手指撩开暗黑骑士被汗水粘连在一起从而挡住眼睛的额发，亲了亲他的额头：“要我帮忙吗？”

奥尔什方操他是得心应手的，他只需要抱紧对方找好位置一下下挺腰就行，对方湿热的肠肉推挤吮绞着他的性器，每一次收缩都叫他感受到冲刷全身的快感——他喜欢如此动人的暗黑骑士，对方闭着眼睛红着脸被顶地只剩下呻吟的模样让他血脉偾张。

爱人是被快感抛到云端的人，而从云端坠落时接住他的就是自己的阴茎，这种想法总让精灵觉得爽快。

他依旧是操他，操到对方的性器英挺挺地戳在他的小腹上吐着透明的汁液，操到他闭着眼睛抱着他的脖子一边浪叫一边流泪，他的性器终于顶在他的前列腺凸起的那块地方几下，光之战士的性器喷射出白色的液体打在两人的腹间，又顺着重力作用流到两人身体结合的地方。

他在高潮时完全吞着他的性器的，肠肉几秒内不受控制的收缩叫奥尔什方也要达到高潮的边缘，他握着对方的腰刚想更快更狠地冲撞一番，却被已从高潮余韵中回过神来的男人按住了双手。

“可不可以答应我一件事。”

那双满是情欲的哭红的蓝眼睛下藏着的是什么情感？奥尔什方不懂，却总是愿意温柔地满足他的一个又一个要求，他克制着自己冲动的欲望，凑过去舔去挂在对方额上的一滴汗珠。

“能不能不要去……”光之战士开始发痛，浑身上下被针扎一样的苦痛，他伏在对方肩头喘着粗气，说：“你来操我，一边操我一边说。”

这确实是相当奇怪的要求，可奥尔什方还是选择服从对方的命令，他开始继续挺着自己的腰，光之战士被他顶地话都说的断断续续。

这样的话，对方说不定是看不出什么端倪的，于是痛与快感可以相互混淆，他终于决定要说出来的“未来”在此刻对他进行着非人的折磨。

他抱着奥尔什方的颈，嘴唇凑到对方的耳边，这样爱人就可以看不到他因疼痛而扭曲变形的脸——

他说：你能不能答应我？

奥尔什方没有停下抽插的动作，但相当郑重地回复他：你说吧，我在听呢。

他真是痛的要昏了，双眼发黑脑袋要爆开但他还是颤抖着开口：……不要去……

不要去哪里呢？当那个单词浮现在自己脑海，他几乎觉得自己要昏厥过去。

不要去…他重复着不要去，痛感已经席卷了全身。

当单词的第一个音节从他嘴中飘出来时，他已经痛到没办法呼吸了，像痛苦的信徒在他的灵魂中忏悔着撕扯着吼叫着，如刃如钩的利器把他的心脏戳刺开，他的肺部被切成大大小小的碎片，呼进来的氧气是刀吐出去的浊气也是刀一进一出将他整个人捅了千千万万遍，好像再发出声音他的血肉就将从身体中爆裂烂开——他好疼。疼到万千雷云翻涌吐息在他的身体中，疼到命运的车轮将他碾压而过，他喘不上气——但还是几乎把那个词说全了。

他几乎是濒死一般挂在奥尔什方的身上，骑士不知什么时候停止了动作，在最后一个音节要从他的口中脱出时，他的爱人吻住了他的嘴唇。

那躁动的将要致他于死地的命运之枪在那一刻停住。

“很疼吧？那么疼就不要说了。”

他抱着他，身体是完全交融在一起的，光之战士知道自己是被他填满的，奥尔什方正是他世界中的一部分。精灵用柔软的嘴唇吻他垂下的眼皮，又很细致地去舔他的下巴，他动作很轻，似乎是不想惊扰他如羽般停靠在他身上的生命。一个又一个预示着安抚的亲吻落在光的脸颊上，他柔声安慰自己的爱人：“我都听到了，不要让我去教皇厅？是不是？”

他握住光之战士冰凉的毫无知觉的手，用手心的温热去将他拉回自己的身边。

“别怕，都听你的，好不好？”

光之战士靠在他的肩膀掉眼泪，眼泪湿热的竟比嘴唇贴在他肌肤上的温度要高。

“放松一点，没关系的，想要坠落，想要下沉，都可以，松开手也可以，我会接住你，抱着你的。你不要害怕，我就在这里。”

光之战士的双手垂下来，身体还咬着精灵的阴茎，脑袋萎靡地靠在他身上。

“你累了吧，光？要睡觉了吗，要吧？”奥尔什方一遍一遍小声哄着他，挂着眼泪的痛苦着喘息的男人到最后真的竟依靠在他怀里迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

“哎呀。这可真是够麻烦的。”他将自己的性器从对方的身体中抽出来，还没有发泄过的器官挺立的样子实在有些可怜，奥尔什方抱起已经混乱不堪的暗黑骑士，准备先去给对方清理一下，顺便在洗浴时解决掉自己的生理问题。

【3】

在清晨醒来的奥尔什方第一次发现昨夜的客人并没有离开，反而是穿戴整齐地坐在椅子旁看着他睡觉。

“你没走啊，”他翻身下来凑到对方身前亲亲暗黑骑士的脸颊，“头一次呢，有什么事情要叮嘱我的？”

“……对不起。昨天的事情。”光低下头来向他道歉，骑士反倒觉得不好意思起来。

“有什么好道歉的，不过是日后要从你身上讨回来，你可不要忘了啊。”

暗黑骑士有点着急的看了他一眼，好像是在控诉他是不是脑子里只记得欢爱这种事情。

“那件事我也记得，你不要操心了。”

暗黑骑士这才平静下来点点头：“我要走了。”

“晚上再见？可不要说你最近又在赶工。”

暗黑骑士没接他的话，只是试探着邀请他：“来送送我吧。”

听到这话的骑士终于是愣了一下——他长了张了张嘴想要问什么，最后只是沉默着点点头。

从居室内部到门口不过半分钟的距离，就在奥尔什方以为这段沉默会一直持续到两人分别时，握住了门把手的光突然打破了宁静。

“等着我，好不好？”

奥尔什方无奈地笑了：“我不是就在这里吗？每一天，每一晚，每分每秒无时不刻都在期待着你的归来。”

光摇了摇头，侧过身在来与他对视：“不是在这里等我，而是在未来等我，在每一个我需要你的夜晚，在每一个我想说爱你的瞬间，你都要在时间的轴线上等着我，等着我从远方跋涉到你的身边。你，能不能做到？”

“我会的，我以骑士的名义向你发誓。”

光之战士打开房门，卷挟着积雪的微风刮过，今天的巨龙首倒是个晴朗的天气。

“你要记得答应我的。”

“好啦，要我保证几遍你才放心？我不会去那个地方的。”

光之战士终于肯踮起脚来亲亲精灵的嘴唇，他的爱人是热的流动着的火焰，而自己的嘴唇冷得像一块冰。

“我爱你。”他向奥尔什方真诚地告白道。

“我也爱你。”

光之战士咬破奥尔什方的嘴唇，淡淡的血腥气在两人唇齿间弥漫开来时，他终于放开了他，而后背起沉重的大剑，头也不回地离开了。

夜晚的指挥官居室中迎来了一位不常见的客人。青涩的英雄连抬眼看他的勇气都没太有，只是低着头说有事想跟奥尔什方谈谈。

他自然是乐意对方的到访，背对着战士冲茶时却听见对方小声地给了他回复：“我这是第一次对人产生好感，大概是好感一类的吧，因为我之前从来没有过这种体验……只有对你才会有想要亲近又羞于表达的感觉——我想了很久，觉得还是想要和你在一起试一试，我会努力和你一起经营这段关系的。”

奥尔什方连茶都没泡完，径直走到战士的面前单腿下跪并牵起了对方的手，光之战士被他的动作吓了一跳，但奥尔什方依旧面不改色地向他起誓：“我以骑士的荣誉与尊严在此起誓，愿将我的身体与心灵都交付于你，我会成为保护你的坚盾，成为挡在你身前的壁垒，直到生命终结的那一刻。”

这句由洞察者一直珍藏于心的誓言如一条链节将断开的时间修复完整，而从此刻开始，属于骑士的生活也终于从命运的断层上剥落，连接到片刻不停的运转的世界法则中。

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有关文章的一些后话放在了lof的合集或是wb中（建议看lof），想看的朋友可以去看一下，谢谢支持。


End file.
